Melia's Secret
by Ninjazzz
Summary: My name is Melia I am 6 years old. Most could say I'm pretty normal but is having Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha for older brothers really normal? I'm starting at the academy soon but what happens when our family is pulled apart? Things are never boring in the Uchiha clan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up. And I had this story up originally a couple months ago, April 6th but, I had to take it down because I had the wrong ages and dates so I'm fixing it now. Melia is a character I made up. She is in the Uchiha clan, is a year younger than Sasuke. Sasuke and Itachi are 4 years apart. Sasuke in this story will start the academy at the age of 8 and Melia 7. Itachi will start off as 12.  
Melia has short dark hair. Black eyes and a short temper and is very shy almost like Hinata around Naruto. Her birthday is undecited but I'm thinking September, August.

I had this idea in my head for over a year and a half so I'm finally getting to write it.  
Melia's secret: Chapter 1 Acadmey, training and secrets.

Melia is sitting on a tree branch thinking about the academy she's suppose to be attending in three days. When her older brother Itachi Uchiha calls " Hey Melia what are you doing?!" Melia falls out of the tree in to her big brothers arms. "What'd you do that for Itachi?" "hahaha, Sorry, were you thinking about the ninja academy again? I know you're nervous but don't worry."  
" Big brother?"  
" Yes little sister?"  
" What was the ninja academy like for you when you started?"  
" All I did was show up, meet my teacher. Then the instructor tells you their name then ask you to tell them three things about yourself."  
" That seems simple enough. What are the teachers like?"  
" Well my little sister you'll have to find that out on your own."  
" Fine, thanks Itachi-nii, I love you Itachi."  
" I love you too Melia. Come on lets go for a walk."  
" Ok, where we going?"  
" To go to granny cat to get the rest of your stuff for school you still need a shuriken holster right, so I wanted to get you one. After maybe we can have a little practice"  
"Really Itachi you're the best!"  
Melia and Itachi left and went to go see granny cat.

5 minutes later at granny cats store  
"Hi granny cat, I brought you a gift." holds out hand of cat nip  
"Itachi you're such a good boy. You've grown, I see you brought Melia as well."  
"Hello granny cat!"  
"Hello Melia how are you?"  
"I am fine granny cat."  
"Granny cat?" Itachi interrupts  
"I need a shuriken holster for Melia, she's starting at the academy. And I was also wondering if my special order was ready yet?"  
" Yes Itachi, it's in the back. The shuriken holsters are over there just go and pick one out."  
"Thank you granny cat."  
Melia picks a black holster with a black ribion.  
Granny cat comes back with a wrapped up package and Itachi pays for her services and after they get Sasuke they head for the training spot

10 minutes later heading to Itachi's secret training spot...

"Where are we going Itachi-Nii?"  
"We my little Melia are going to a secret training spot of mine, no one knows about it but me, hehe and now you." Itachi says happily with a grin  
"So this is where you disappear to all the time. Sasuke and I were wondering where you go!"  
"Ya, we kept trying to follow you but we couldn't keep up."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!"  
Itachi looks suspiciously at his younger siblings wondering when and how they followed him without him noticing.  
'How could I not have noticed? I wonder how far Melia and Sasuke have come. Well I'll find out in three days time. Humph, I bet Sasuke won't be so excited when he finds out he and Melia are in the same class.' Itachi thinks evilly back to when he went to the hokages office

Flashback  
Itachi is standing in frount of the Hokages office door and with a deep sigh he knocks  
"Come in Itachi I've been expecting you!"  
Itachi enters  
"How did you..."  
"It only makes sence considering both Sasuke and Melia are starting at the academy in a week."  
"Hokage sama, I wish to ask a favor sir I know you have every right to deny it but... I wish for Melia and Sasuke to be in the same class together."  
"Now that was expected. I already placed them in the same class. I knew you would be worried and I can't have my anbu captian distracted. However why are you so worried about them?"  
"Its just Melia she's shy and scared around others however, when she's with me or Sasuke she's relaxed and confident and really tries. If she were alone she wouldn't try as hard, and eventually would drive the teachers nuts, whither it be from several of her own plans or nature. from not knowing others or from missing her brother. She's use to pushing herself to impress Sasuke or myself. I know if they were in the same class she would become one of your best shinobi."  
"Hehehe, alright Itachi your dismissed take the next week off and be with your brother and sister."  
"Hai Hokage sama, thank you Hokage sama."  
End flashback

"Let's begin shall we. Let's start with kunai throwing here you can use mine just aim for the tree over there."  
Melia throws one and nearly misses hitting a rabbit while Sasuke wasn't far off Melia's throw  
"Nice shot now why don't we practice on the tree."

Over 2 hours, 100 shuriken and 20 dead birds later, after Itachi almost lost his head for the 53rd time  
"I think we've had enough training today, let's head home before we're scolded for being late for dinner."  
"But we wanna practice" protested a stubborn Melia. Turning, Itachi realized the only hope of getting home would be to play a game that would interest Melia, knowing how easy it was to trick her, and how stubborn she could get, came up with an idea.  
"Why don't we play a game on the way home?"  
Melia goes wide eyed while Sasuke looks somewhat interested as to what their aniki was trying this time on heir little sister.  
"What kind of game?" Melia asks excitedly  
"Well first we have to clean up then we can have fun."

A few minutes later  
" Now the whole point of the game is to catch me before I reach the kichten. It starts now."  
Melia and Sasuke leap off into the trees after Itachi and spread out to find him.

Itachi  
'I should probably send a cupple shadow clones to guide them home and to further Melia's fun of training and interest, since they'll probably end up either lost or Melia will grow bored very quickly. If Melia gets bored she'll just walk till she's lost and, if I loose them father and mother will be very angery with me. Then again, chances are most likely higher that Melia will grow bored first' letting out a sigh he flashed through some seals and, a second later 10 shadow clones appeared and scattered in search of their targets

Sasuke  
After his 2nd destruction of an Itachi shadow clone and growing annoyed growled  
"Man Itachi really likes going all out! Should have known it's hard getting Melia back home after she's had some fun. Why is she so stubborn?"  
shadow clone number three appears, Sasuke let's out a sigh and gets ready to go another round  
"I remember when you were Melia's age she's only a year younger so be nice. Besides you use to go screaming running around granny cats store bored out of your mind and, I brought Melia earlier to get a shuriken holster and she was perfectly calm and still."  
"Well then how do you like me now big brother?" Sasuke fires off a shuriken after giving his brother the finger, a too stunned Itachi Uchiha was barely able to dodge in time  
"That wasn't very nice Sasuke"  
"Well then stop comparing me to our little sister! Besides I know things about her that you and father don't!"  
"Like what?"  
Sasuke laughs evilly over the fact he knew Melia enough and, for her to tell him her secret and not Itachi, when she was closest to their big brother. Remembering the day she told him that only he knew and he couldn't tell Itachi made him laugh even harder as he wondered 'What kind of trouble could Itachi be in? For her to tell me this when itachi's closer to her than me must mean something's coming!'  
He silently started to wonder why she choose him over Itachi.

Melia  
"WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is FUUNNNN! Man Itachi should do this more often."  
Jumping from tree to tree till  
"Hey Itachi miss me. ( clone itachi throws a kuni) Woah what was that for?"  
"You should pay attention!"  
"Why scared? I'm gonn kic..." Itachi points forward to a tree Melia crashes into  
"Oooowwwwww!"  
" Try to pay attention my little Melia. And you shouldn't use such language for one so young."  
"You're one to talk you've been swearing since you were 5! And i was only gonna say butt!"  
"He, and thats because I'm older than you."  
"You're gonna get it now Itachi-nii! Fire style dragon flame justu!"  
"When did you learn that?!" jumping and having his arm slightly burned  
"I was watching you one day by the lake, you were practicing and I watched and, tried it when I was alone. Why did I do something wrong?"  
Itachi looked dumbfound at his sister for being able to learn a fire style jutsu by her self. Especially since fire justus need more chakra. He made a mental note to talk with father about it later and shook him self out of his thoughts and began to throw kunai.  
"No actually that was impressive! I'm actually quite proud for you to learn something like the dragon flame jutsu by yourself!"  
"Ya, but I'm still gonna beat you Itachi-nii!" she throws a hit towards Itachi's arm but he blocks and she's sent back a few steps.

She holds her head and stops when she looks up again her eyes have turned red.  
'Sharingan!, When did that happen? She's only 7 that's a year before I first activated my own sharingan. What is she hiding exactally?' he ponders what Sasuke meant about knowing something he didn't and wonders if this was want he was talking about. His thoughts were cut off when...  
"W..."  
Melia threw one of Itachi's shuriken and hit causing the clone to disappear, two clones appear shortly after while Melia takes them down shortly and spots another Itachi further up

Sasuke and Itachi  
After beating the last clone his brother told him to stop while they headed home unless he wanted to get lost. Now follows his aniki silently  
"Sasuke what did Melia tell you that you believe father and I don't know? Is it about her sharingan?"  
"Nope, and you'll never guess what it is and, I can't tell you I promised her I wouldn't tell. But, Itachi are you in any type of trouble?"  
"No not at the moment or for any reason. Why do you ask Otōto (little brother)?"  
" Just wondering Melia seems kinda worried about you lately she's been acting strange like she's hiding something."  
"So why would you think something's wrong with me? That question is better for Melia don't you agree?"  
"I thought about it and I know how close you two are and figured you probially asked her to do something but not to tell and she said yes. I also figured that you probably almost got cought or, did get cought and Melia is trying to cover for you. However it could also be something you would get into trouble for and she's nervous."  
"Or she could be nervous about the academy. You know how Imōto (little sister) gets."  
"True she's always been scared stiff around others. But this goes back to before she knew she was going to be enrolled in the academy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well she's been jummpier than usual, she actually jumped once when I came around the corner! She never does that! She doesn't jump! (his voice filled with concern) Especially when it's you or me!"  
"You're right."  
"She sleeps with a blanket around her eyes when it's pitch black out! Lately she'll signal me and, I'll sneak over to her room a..."  
"Be sure you don't let father catch you with Imōto."  
"Relax. I sneak over to her room late at night and she'll be awake on her bed. She'll move over we'll get under her blanket and watch the stars until she falls asleep We started it because she said she's been having bad dreams lately."  
"That is strange. She hasn't had a bad dream since she was 4 and would crawl into my bed."  
"What could be wrong with our Imōto, aniki?"  
"Not sure Sasuke. Don't worry, besides we're almost home"

Melia  
"Melia we're almost home you're going to loose."  
"In your dreams Itachi-nii"  
"Well see Imōto! But first."  
"Shadow clones! Waaaahhhhooooo!"  
Itachi fires off 10 kunai.  
Melia somehow manages to dodge them. As they approach the house and grow close to the kitchen Melia knows she has to do something to win, when Itachi and Sasuke appear and most of the shadow clones dissappear in the smoke. They approach the kitchen and Melia managed to get one of her brothers kunai and throws it. It lands far to his right as he enters the kitchen  
"Man I was sure we'd beat you this time aniki!"  
"Hehe go clean up I'll inform father."  
Sasuke and Melia go and Itachi goes to his father to let him know he'd be leaving to report to the hokage's office

Three days later  
"Bye we'll be back later!"  
"Melia!, Sasuke! Wait a sec!"  
Itachi appears in his anbu uniform with his backpack  
"What is it Itachi?"  
"Well I thought as an older brother it's my job to walk my little Melia and my little brother to the academy."  
"Really aniki? You're the best!"  
"Let me give you some tips on the way to help you out on your first day."  
Itachi slips into his shoes and starts to walk with his younger brother and sister out the door  
"So first thing Melia try to keep calm and quiet because you tend to get a little..."  
"Loud" Sasuke finishes for him  
"I was going to say excited but yes."  
"Itachi no fair you know I get nervous around other kids my age! I just don't know why!"  
"Yes well... It's alright but still just try to behave you are still apart of the Uchiha clan. And Sasuke if you see Melia be nice."  
"I'm always nice aniki she's our precious little sister."  
"Hehe I know I know, just watch out for her ok? And finally..."  
Itachi pulls out two of the lunch bags he packed and hands one to each of them.  
"Don't trust the school food."  
As they arrive at the academy doors they say goodbye to Itachi and walk in

Melia and sasuke  
They go up to the class roster and find out they're in the same class. Sasuke altho mad at Itachi because, he knew he had something to do with it and, for not telling him. Is glad because it makes it easier to keep an eye on Melia. Melia is nervous however, happy she'll have at least one person she knew in her class. They find the class with ease and go in. Once inside Melia sees one boy sleeping, another eating, and the teacher comes in pulling one boy by his ear.  
"Listen up. Everyone take a seat!"  
Sasuke gets grabbed by two girls one blond one pink and they fight over who gets to sit next to him  
"I'm gonna sit in the back."  
He looks at Melia weird followed by the two girls yelling  
"That's right stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"  
"Your Sasuke-kun? He's mine I'm gonna be the first to date him!"  
"I'm not gonna date either one of you because you're both annoying!" Sasuke screams because he doesn't like being claimed and because, they yelled at his little sister.  
"And another thing don't yell at her she's..." he stops as Melia shakes her head to tell him not to tell them she's his sister because it'd be better, if no one knew. He nods in agreement and says  
"Really special to me."  
Melia walks to the back and sits down, as Sasuke watches. All the boys start starring at her. For you see Melia was wearing a pair of black short sweats that cut at the knee with her shuriken holster on her right leg and, for a shirt she had on a very slimming tight but not too tight blue short sleeved top with a sleeveless black hood jacket. She had her short dark black hair in a black hair tie. She ignores them out of shyness but, starts looking at the boy next to her then at Sasuke and smiles happily to say thank you while he smiles back to say it's no problem.

The teacher rolls his eyes and coughs to get their attention once again. When it doesn't work he screams  
"EEEENNNNNNOOOOOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! Good now that I have your attention again. Sit down. My name is Umino Iruka. But you will be calling me Iruka-sensei."  
"Yes sensei!" the class repeats in fear if him.  
Finally the entire class settles down and Melia looks over towards the boy next to her who was already asleep like another kid in the class.  
'That's the boy Iruka-sensei pulled in by his ear! He's covered in scratches! I wonder what happened? What's his name? Where does he live I wonder if he'll be my friend? What am I thinking no way would either of my Nii-sans would let me be with any boy. Kami I'm starting to sound like those two girls Sasuke is having a hard time dealing with. Plus I don't even want to think about what they'd do to him. What if we can be friends though? Oh no if either of my big brothers doesn't like him they'll probably kill him. It's possible since I'm in the Uchiha clan and how protecrive they can be. But how would I even talk to him. Man, why now of all times do I wanna make friends? All I need is Itachi and, Sasuke to scare someone I meet in this class.'

Melia thinks worriedly about the strange blond boy and wether or not they should become friends, Iruka announces that they will begin with role call. He announces everyone by last name until he gets to Melia.  
"That's strange! Who ever filled out your paperwork left out your last name Melia-san So Melia-san what's your last name? Just tell me and I'll put it in to the system for tomorrow." Iruka states loudly enough for Melia to hear in the back as if questioning why she had no last name, how she got in.

Quietly hoping not to draw attention to herself. Or that others would look back. She replied.  
"It's just Melia Iruka-sensei. Please just call me Melia Iruka-sensei."  
"What was that? I can't hear you? What did you say?"  
Melia sunk back into her chair with her head down in defeat looking at the floor. Sasuke glanced back and saw how Melia probably wanted to die or, run at that moment because she was scared, and HE was calling her out. HE was making her scared. And it was Sasuke's job to protect her. Suddenly tears started to flow from Melia's eyes and Sasuke was already pissed but, when he saw she was crying that did it for him. He shot up and stated clearly for everyone to hear.  
"Iruka-sensei She said she just wanted to be called Melia and Iruka-sensei. She's crying."

As Sasuke ran over to Melia not caring about pushing the blond girl, who had won, was sitting next to him and was blocking his path down , Iruka looks at the pissed off Uchiha and then at Melia and sure enough she was crying.

"Very well Uchiha-san since you can clearly hear her and seem so fond of her you can take her into the hall and clean up!"  
Sasuke calms down and says with a cool head  
"Yes sensei."  
After they leave Iruka thinks over what could have stirred the Uchiha before continuing role call. The girls start whispering and thinking about how to get Sasuke's attention. While thinking of ways to pay back Melia for ignoring the other boys and going right after their precious Sasuke-kun.

"Calm down Melia it's alright. I don't think the others can hear us. Look at me its alright, I'm here. Why didn't you want the others to know who you are?"  
Choking through sobs she manages to say  
"I saw it in my dream (sob) they can't know who I am. Besides it'll make it easier (sob) on you with the girls later on. It's apart of the plan. We (sob) don't have to act different I just don't want people to know (sob)who I am. Also if they knew who I am then, the guys will be scared to go near me. And they'll treat me different because of my Nii-san"  
"You go a point. I can't argue with that. Alright. I'm guessing you have a story ready knowing you and how fast you can come up with a lie."  
"And you'd be right. Well say we met walking here and I was alone. And since I asked Itachi to not fill out any personal info other than my first name and age. He even filled out a fake birthday! They'll believe it,"  
They both laugh for a minute then head back in and Sasuke walks her to her seat and sits down.

"Sasuke-san, Melia-san why don't you tell the class three things about your selves? Sasuke-san you can start."  
"What would you like to know sensei?"  
"Let me give you an example. My name is Umino Iruka. I like teaching and reading. Also I prefer my students don't yell towards me in class. Alright your turn."  
Sasuke looks sheepishly at the desk for a secong remembering how Iruka sensei made Melia cry and he lost it, then looks back up and states  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke,  
I have an older brother, I like to have shuriken practice with him, and...  
He pauses briefly to think if he should mention that he has a sister. Melia looks at him and knows what he's thinking and a signal and brief nod to give the ok. Sasuke also says  
"I have a little sister."  
He smiles thinking about what they would do when they got home. He felt like Melia was trapped in the academy, like she had to live a false life.

Itachi  
"Uchiha Itachi reporting Hokage-sama."  
"Itachi-kun what news on your clan other than your little brother and sisters first day at the academy do you have?"  
"Father has been writing to Danzo Hokage-sama. They are planning a coupe de tat of the hidden leaf village."  
"Good work."

Knock knock  
"Come in Homura, Koharu."  
"We see the Uchiha boy, Itachi is here as well Hokage-sama." Koharu states with satisfaction  
"Yes apparently the Uchiha clan is planning a coupe de tat."  
"You must do something about this! How do you not know the boy isn't helping them spy on you!"  
"Because Itachi-kun has already seen violence and wouldn't want his brother to see what he has!"  
Sarutobi states with such confidence the two old bats jump the moment he said the first word.  
"Fine. But we must test the boy to see where he stands. Uchiha Itachi..."  
Homura states as he throws Itachi a scroll  
"In one weeks time you are to eliminate your clan to stop them from throwing the village in to chaos."  
Sarutobi looks at Homura dumfounded on why he would dare give his anbu captian a mission like that?  
"Also after your mission is complete you'll have to leave the village and you are not to tell anyone of this mission!" Koharu adds with venom

You could feel the killing intent rise to unknown heights, causing every one within a 3 block radius to drop like flies while, the Hokage was fine Homura and Koharu barely managed to stay up. Finally the killing intent dropped and the Hokage checked out side. Only to find everyone passed out. Amazed at the sight of every one civilian and shinobi alike passed out from the amount of killer intent. Sarutobi chuckled at the sight. Deciding this was too much voiced put against it and said with authority.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH. You don't have the authority to order my anbu captain to assassinate his clan and order him out! I don't care what the reason is! I give missions! I AM the Hokage and I'll be dead before I let you destroy one of my shinobis lives! And Uchiha Itachi is no spy for his clan. He would never betray Knohona. He is a loyal anbu shinobi!"  
"Hokage-sama" Koharu says in a quite tone  
"It can only be accomplished by an Uchiha. And is the only way to keep peace."  
Homura decides to add in with pride and says  
"If he doesn't receive this mission this village will be thrown into a civil war. The village will be destroyed!"  
"If you don't give the order then we will have no choice but to declare you unfit to be Hokage!"  
"I will not!"  
"Hokage-sama! It's alright I shall do it. If I don't have to kill my little brother and sister who have nothing to do with this. I shall kill the others in order to protect them from having to kill and see a war. Like I have seen. Please give the order sir. And I shall take it and fulfill my duty."

Sarutobi looks at the young teen in front of him unable to say anything. He didn't want Itachi to go, the anbu black-ops had never been this proficient. He was the best shinobi since Minato , and the three sannin. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Yet he was willing to be labeled a missing nin to protect the two people he cared the most for. As he looked at the ground sadly and quietly he could only say  
"Ok. Very well Uchiha Itachi two weeks from now you are to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan except your brother and sister this will be an S ranked mission and no one is to hear of this. Do you under stand?"  
"Hai Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama?"  
"Yes Itachi-kun?"  
"Promise you'll take care of Melia and Sasuke for me?"  
"Yes Itachi-kun I give you my word that I shall protect them. You are dismissed."  
"Hai!"  
And with that he went to go get ready to pick up Melia and Sasuke

Melia and Sasuke  
While Itachi was finishing his meeting with the Hokage...

"Now Melia-san your turn why don't you tell the class three things about your self. Maybe your last name?"  
Melia fidgeted to find the right words. Sasuke could see she was having a hard time, but knew if he said anything they would ask how he knew so much about her. Also there was the growing pain of his new found fan club, that would most likely try something and hurt her.

"My name is Melia" she said quietly  
"I like to draw and watch the stars at night. And I... I..."  
"I can't hear you!" Iruka said trying to get her to speak up  
Sasuke was gonna yell again when  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG  
The lunch and recess bell rang Sasuke grabbed Melia by her hand and lead her out to the cafe, however before they left Iruka called out throu the crowd of kids  
"Melia-san will be sharing after class in frount of everyone."

In the lunch room...  
"Man, he was right we shouldn't trust the food here. Thankfully we have our packed lunches! Hey why don't you and I eat outside together?"  
"I dont know. What would the other girls think?"  
"Who cares? Now come on!"  
All the boys present continue to stair at Melia, while the girls watch furiously as they're Sasuke goes out to eat with Melia. Melia once again ignores the other boys.

Outside  
"Hey relax. Besides you did say we didn't have to act differently right?"  
"Hai!"  
"Well then no worries. Wanna play?"  
Melia nods her head  
"Let's play ninja Sasuke-kun."  
"Hehe should have known alright Melia-chan get ready."  
"Here I come Sasuke-kun!"  
Melia and Sasuke start sparring rather than play ninja. After a while they eat and the bell rings and Sasuke grabs Melia's hand and leads her inside slowly, wanting to be there for her as long as he could. When they finally reached the classroom Iruka had Melia stand in frount of the class to tell them three things about herself.  
"My name is Melia."  
She said louder looking only at Sasuke  
"I like drawing, and watching the stars at night, I also like training."  
She only looked at Sasuke, as if he was the only one there. She felt confident just looking at her older brother. She felt srronger like she could do anything.  
"That's better. Now maybe you should sit in the frount just for today. Usually I'd call your family Melia, you too Uchiha Sasuke! "  
"What did I do sensei?"  
"That attitude of yours dureing the start of class. However, because it's your first day, I'm willing to over look your little outburst from earlier. Both of you."  
" Arigato, Iruka-sensei!"  
"Iruka-sensei?"  
Melia turns to see the blond boy finally awake  
"Ya? What is it?"  
"It's time to go home now!"  
"You're right. Alright class dismissed!"  
"I better get going before he shows up. Tell him woods behind the swing in back."  
"Alright, be careful." he pulls her into a hug and kisses her hair. The other girls are ready to kill her. All you hear are shouts and moans of...  
"No fair" "I wanted to be the girl he kisses first." "I'm much prettier than her" "Why can't that be me?" and of coarse "I'll kill her for this!"

Outside  
Melia left for the back of the school and waited for Itachi and Sasuke to find her.  
'It shouldn't take long Itachi is in anbu after all. I'm sure everything will be fine. I just can't believe the mess I made for Sasuke. Itachi told me to behave but. I don't know why I even got into this academy. Why was I even accepted? Sasuke now has me to worry about and has to lie just for me to have a life that will be gone in a week or two. Just a cupple more weeks then I'll be able to drop out and join anbu or work as a secretary. I have two weeks to get stronger so I can hold my own for both of my Nii-san.'  
"Hey, Imōto! Sasuke tells me you wanted us to pick you up back here. Why?"  
"I don't want anyone to know that you two are my Nii-san. If they knew then they might treat me differently because of who you are."  
"Very well. If that is what you wish Imōto. Does that mean I can't be a big brother and keep picking you two up and droping you off?"  
"No no, not at all. We don't have to act different with each other. We just can't let the others know we're related, we can still call each other nii-san and Imōto and hang out. I promise nothing will change between us."  
They smile and Itachi picks Melia up and places her on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke runs through the woods and they jump tree to tree. Taking back roads to get home.

Once they get home Sasuke, Melia and, Itachi have a snack then head out to the secret training spot.  
"Melia?"  
"Ya what is it Sasuke?"  
"What's wrong? You've been jumppier than usual."  
"It's nothing. Sorry. I just feel like I caused you so many problems today."  
"Problems? Let me guess, Sasuke has his own fanclub now?"  
"How'd you know!"  
"A older brother always knows!" Itachi said with an evil grin as he thought  
'Or an anbu that I have watching you at school.'  
Melia thinks about what her Itachi-nii san was probially thinking and decided to say  
"By the way Itachi-nii, was that your anbu outside the academy watching us?"  
"How did you...?"  
"I know how protective you get and I figured that since you're in anbu, and you care about us, you were the only one who would have had one of his men spy on us."  
"Your observation skills are impressive."  
"Not really Itachi!" Sasuke added  
"You're still wearing your wireless walkie talkie ear piece!"  
Melia and Sasuke burst out laughing Itachi just sweat drops  
'How could I make such a huge error. I'm in anbu. I'm an anbu captian!'  
"You're not a Baka (idiot) nii-san!"  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
"I'm not I just know my Itachi-nii well. You really shouldn't put your self down like that. Sasuke and I are going to be ninja and, we'll all be together forever!"  
Itachi is ready to cry but keeps his emotions in check. They finally reach the training spot and, start with shuriken practice, followed by sparring.  
"So anything you two want to tell your brother?"  
"Like what Itachi?" Sasuke asks  
"What you two did, or problems you had."  
"The teacher, Iruka sensei. He made Melia cry during attendance."  
"I wasn't crying!" Melia furious Sasuke told Itachi such an embarrassing story threw the hardest kick she could towards Sasuke. Sasuke went flying back into a tree.  
"NII-SAN! Nii-san? ARE YOU OK?"  
"That was impressive Imōto. I don't think you even need the academy."  
Sasuke shakes his head to gather his bearings  
"I'm ok Imōto."  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-Nii, I didn't mean to..."  
Itachi and, Sasuke grabs their Imōto and pull her close.  
"You don't have to say sorry all the time don't worry if we're going to be ninja then I have to take care of myself and, you have to be strong."  
"That's right Melia, you don't have to be sorry for being strong. We actually want you to be strong and get stronger. But no matter what, as brothers we'll always be there for you. We'll always be there for each other."  
They decide to head home and talk about Melia's and Sasuke's first day

"So we walk into the school and find out that were in the same class."

"By the way, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Itachi? "

"Actually no, Hokage sama already placed you together before I could ask!"

"I knew it, anyway we find the class no problem. But when Iruka sensei started attendance when he got to Melia' s name just because shes a little shorter than the others he called her out. Itachi if you were there you probially would've killed him. He acted like she was only concerned with looks, and that she was too young."

"I'll have to talk with him about that. Didn't he have everyone's birthday in frount of him?"

"We don't know!"

"After Sasuke took my hand and lead me out and helped me calm down."

"You looked like you were gonna run for it and I don't think mother or father would be happy with that."

"I'm sorry! I know I caused so many problems for you today."

"If you mean with those fan girls, I can help with that!"

"How?"

"Simple, you could a) tell them you have a girlfriend if Melia doesn't mind. Or b) say you're moving out of the village then use a hinge everytime you go to school!"

"Nooooo way! I'm not pretending to date my sister! And pulling a hinge takes up too much chakra for me right now!"

"Does that mean you don't love Melia or think she's so cute in those little outfits of hers?"

Sasuke looks at Melia and then at Itachi

"Of course I love her shes our precious little Imōto. And she is cute in everything she wears. I just don't wanna put her in harms way with the others. When we left for lunch Melia and I sparred and they were thinking of ways to hurt her"

"It's alright Sasuke I can handle them. Besides if I couldn't then what kind of sister would I be. And did you forget we're the little brother and Imōto of the anbu captian of the hidden leaf village.?!''

They laugh and go inside for food when Melia invites Sasuke and Itachi to come to her room to watch the stars.

An: Hey hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if you thought it was boring this is my first fanfiction and I'm gonna do my best to make it real intresting as fast as I can. If theres any authors out there who have done this before maybe yu could give me some tips please review. Thanks guys! Ps I'm thinking of introduceing Shisui Uchiha and makeing it a MeliaxShisui story any pairings you guys like let me know and I'll see if I can add them in for your enjoyment!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up. If I did I would be rich wouldn't I?

Editor Note: Normal Words, _Thoughts,_ **Flashbacks **(Veiwpoint will change. If there's something in bold at the beginning of a section that means it's changed; if not it stays the same) Also POV = Point of Veiw

Melia's secret: Chapter 2 New people.

~~ **Normal POV**

Melia was up looking out her window watching the stars later that night after her parents were asleep so she wouldn't get caught. She focused hard enough to hear her parents' still steady breathing. When she knew it was safe she signaled Itachi and Sasuke to her room using a wireless headset Itachi gave them so they could stay in touch earlier, so she could call them to her at night.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Come in Itachi, Sasuke coast is clear."

"Good idea on the head set Itachi, now we can get in touch with Melia faster."

"Thanks, being an Anbu captain has some perks to it."

They watched the stars. Melia managed to find the North Star.

~ The next day... ~

"Let's go Itachi-nii!"

"Coming Melia, don't worry you're not gonna be late."

"Still I don't wanna risk it with Iruka-sensei."

"If you're nervous then maybe you could..."

"No, I told you Itachi, if they found out I'd be treated different. I wanna make friends with people because they like me. Not because they respect the Uchiha clan or because they're scared of you two."

"It's alright Melia," Sasuke interrupts, "Let's get going aniki, Melia."

They head out the door to the academy.

"Bye Melia, have a good day."

"Thanks Itachi, you too."

Melia and Itachi hug. Unknown to Melia he puts a mini mic on her back with a built in tracking device.  
They let Melia go ahead before they got to the academy, so no one would become suspicious on why they arrived together two days in a row.  
Itachi decides to use that time to talk to Sasuke, since Melia couldn't hear them.

~ With Itachi and Sasuke ~

"Hey Sasuke."

"Ya, what is it aniki?"

"Here put this in your ear so Melia and the others won't see it. Use this to let me know if Iruka or, the others give you a hard time and, you need some help."

"Ok. Thanks aniki, but I'm sure I can handle it."

They part at the gate and Sasuke goes to find his stubborn little sister.

~ And Melia... ~

Melia had just walked into school when...

"Hey you!"

Melia looks at the girl staring and pointing at her. "Yeah, you! Come here now!"

Melia walks cautiously towards the other girl. Once within range the other girl grabs Melia by the shirt and looks at her before stating with venom.

"You think you can hang with Sasuke-kun in order to win his heart? Wrong. Listen closely, stay away from Sasuke-kun he's mine! My name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm gonna be the first one that goes out with Sasuke-kun."

"I-I'm sorry but He's n-not your property. He's human, not a prize."

Ino jerks her fast before stating, "Are you not listening I said he's mine!"

She was about to punch Melia, but a boy with spiky blonde hair appeared.

"Leave her alone."

"What are you gonna do about it?" she follows through with her punch to Melia's face. Melia ends up getting a bruise on her cheek and a small black and blue, she falls back. As she falls she hits her leg causing an unseen bruise. Melia is unfazed by the bruising and looks up towards the spiky blonde who at the moment was starring at the other blonde. Ino took a step forward towards him.

"So who the hell are you anyway? Why don't you just get out of here, no one wants you!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not gonna back down no matter what! That's my nindo my ninja way!"

"You're a freak!"

Ino takes another step towards Naruto. Who in turn also took a step.

"What you think you can do something? Looks to me like you've come to save your little girlfriend." said Ino.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Suddenly Iruka sensei appears.

"What's going on here?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Melia shouts.

"Yes? Whoa, Melia-chan what happened?"

"I fell." Melia lies before continuing "Th-they were making sure I was ok after they saw me fall, because I accidentally hit my leg."

Iruka looks at the three for a second before ushering everyone inside for class and telling Melia to use the bathroom and wash up. Melia gets up and notices her leg hurts a bit, but brushes it off as nothing.

As she heads inside Ino whispers in her ear, "Don't think I'm gonna let you off easy just because you covered for me!"

With that Melia walked to the girls room and then to class.

"I'm glad I brought my cover up today! Man, Sasuke-nii would be so mad if he found out!"

~ Sasuke Again... ~

"Later, Itachi!"

"Later, Sasuke!"

Sasuke headed off to find his stubborn little sister. But once he got inside the gates the bell rang.

Sasuke ran to his class, trying to find Melia on the way. On the way there he over hears two boys speaking to each other. One had short spiky brown hair in a ponytail, the other chunky and eating chips.

Boy 1: "Man did you see that one chick talking to Ino Yamanaka?"

Boy 2: "Yaa too bad she's probably gonna get messed up. She seemed nice too."

Boy 1: "Ya, man. But she had weird eyes though. I don't know anyone whose eyes are as black as hers."

Boy 2: "But did you see that outfit she was wearing? Man I wonder if Iruka-sensei gave her a hard time cause she's really pretty?"

Sasuke hears this and grabs the boys by the collar of their shirts then throws them against a wall.

"Who? What did they look like!?" Sasuke says sounding seriously pissed off

"Man, what a drag. One of the girls we saw had dark black eyes and dark hair. She had on a black tank top, a pair of blue shorts and, a shuriken holster on her right leg. The other is a blonde with short hair. She was wearing a purple top and black jeans cut at the knee. As for who they are I think the first girl said yesterday her name was Melia. The other girl is Ino Yamanaka."

Sasuke's grip tightens

"Where did you see them?" Sasuke growls.

The second boy replies, "We saw them in a corner around the school that way just a minute ago." he points and Sasuke takes off running.

By the time he got there no one was in sight.

"Dang it." he hits a wall with his fist. The bell rings and Sasuke runs to class to see if his little sister is there.

As he reaches the class, he notices Melia isn't there and asks to use the bathroom so he can search a little longer. Finally, he gets to the water fountain and finds Melia walking back. He notices a small bruise on the side of her leg. He rushes to her in concern.

"Melia!''

"Sasuke! Hey what's up?"

"What happened?"

"I fell. I'm alright''

"Don't lie to me Imōto! I over heard two boys saying they saw you and some girl.''

Melia looks at her feet. _~'The thing with my nii-san is that they're always there for me. But sometimes they have the small problem of being over protective. They get carried away when someone hurts me. I'm thought of as weak, and protected too much. In 2 weeks, I'll show how strong I can be. I will show nii-san everything I got. I'll prove I'm not weak.'~_

"Sasuke, I told you, I fell. "

"Melia, please call me who I am to you. Just this once in school. And please tell me who hurt you so I can just watch them. I promise I won't do anything unless you say or they get out of control."

"She said her name was Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke-nii, we should get back to class."

"Alright.'' With that Sasuke picks up Melia and carries her bridal style to class.

"What are you doing Sasuke-nii?"

"Relax, and let me carry you Imōto. Besides it'll give me an excuse because I asked to use the bathroom and instead I went to find you."

"Arigato." Melia responds as they reach the class.

"Well Melia-san, Sasuke-san glad you could join us once again. How is your leg Melia-san? Would you like to go to the infirmary? "

"N-no thank you Iruka sensei."

"Alright, take your seats. Sasuke san I already know what took you so long. Melia san was having a problem with her leg so you helped her out."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"Please take your seat now Sasuke-san."

Class starts up while Sasuke's fan girls go back and forth between staring at him to paying attention to the lesson. Today's lesson was on the history of the village.

While Sasuke was taking notes, a couple of rows in front of her Melia looked at the boy with spiky blonde hair, who at this point was asleep.

'That's the boy from before. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I wonder if he likes swings and training?' Melia thinks about approaching him during lunch, but decides against it.

The bell for lunch rings and Naruto wakes up, and then gives Melia a goofy grin. Meanwhile, Sasuke gets out of his seat to head towards his sister.

"Arigato for earlier. My name's Melia."

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Why don't you have a last name?"

"I just don't."

Sasuke decides to step in to help Melia.

"Would you like a hand Melia-chan?"

"No thanks. I got it Sasuke kun."

"Well let's go Melia chan."

"Coming Sasuke-kun.''

All the girls are fuming with jealousy that Sasuke calls Melia with the chan suffix.

~ Then Itachi... ~

Itachi was training for over two hours in his secret training spot, in order to prepare for what was to come in a little under two weeks.

_'I have to keep training. I have to be ready for what will most likely be my last mission as a hidden leaf ninja. If I can't, they might kill Melia and Sasuke. I won't let them get hurt.'_ he punches the practice dummy and the head falls off.

"Damn it.''

He hears a rustle in the leaves and checks for Chaka signatures. He doesn't find anyone and the noise turns out to be an animal.

_'May as well check in to see how the Anbu training is going.'_ He leaps off into the trees and goes to the Anbu training grounds.

"Captain!" Itachi looks to see a man with a bird mask and a woman with a bear mask walking towards him.

''Report on the training and recent missions.''

''Sir, five members left an hour ago on an S ranked mission.''

''Team C reported in to us after reporting to the Hokage at 8:47 this morning.''

''Good work.''

''Sir, we heard you would be taking some time off for the next two weeks.''

''That is only because my sister and brother have entered the academy. You remember Iruka-sensei and my little sister Melia right?''

''Hai, but sir, I'm afraid I don't understand.''

''Iruka gave Melia a hard time yesterday during her first day in his homeroom. I want someone to keep watch, since I have some serious training to do.''

"Hai, would you like Ice and I to go keep an eye on her sir?"

"I believe with your skills you should watch and report, while Ice keeps watch during and after school until I can pick up my Imōto and Otōto."

"Hai.''

''While they are at the academy only interfere if absolutely necessary. Sky, you will follow Melia if they split up, Ice, you will follow Sasuke. I am trusting you with my family, do not disappoint me.''

''Hai.'' and with that they take off.

~ TO THE BATMOBILE!* No actually back at the school... ~

''Hey, Melia chan, wanna play on the swing until your leg feels better?''

''Ya! Come on Sasuke-kun.''

''Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again.''

''I'll be fine, I promise. Now come on Sasuke-kun!''

Sasuke runs towards the swing to catch up with his sister. He pushes her on the swing until the bell rings. Then they head back inside.

Once inside Iruka starts class once again.

''All right class, who can tell me the name of the Hokage that saved the village 8 years ago? OK… Melia-san, why don't you answer?"

"H-hai, it was the Yondamie Hokage-sama. A-also known as the ye-yellow flash of the hidden leaf. Participated in, in the 3rd shinobi wo-world war against Iwa. And des-des-destroyed the nine tailed fox."

As Melia said the last part, Iruka thought.

_'At least I wish he could have killed it.'_

**"No, my mom and dad are still fighting back there. Noooo!'' Iruka screams as they drag him away from the battle.**

"Very good Melia-san,"

Snoring is heard and Iruka looks at the sleeping Naruto with an icy stare. Melia takes notice of this and starts reading Iruka' s mind.

_'That brat doesn't deserve to be taught.'_ Iruka thought.

Melia stops because a headache starts and she starts to get dizzy.

Next thing she knows she sees her and Naruto sitting somewhere talking. About what? She wasn't sure. Then everything went back to normal

Melia's headache is still there and she grabs her head before she starts coughing a lot. Sasuke turns and goes up to Melia, the coughing getting worse.

"Melia-chan? Are you ok? Melia?''

"Melia-san are you alright?" Iruka asks.

The coughing stops and Sasuke rubs her back.

''I'll be alright I think it's just sinuses. The pollen must be higher today that's all.''

"Alright, let me know if it gets worse Melia-chan.''

"I will Sasuke-kun. Arigato f-for your co-concern Iruka -sensei.''

"It's no problem Melia-san. Let's continue."

Class ends and I started to walk towards the woods behind the school. When I got there I thought about Naruto and why Iruka-sensei stared at him so coldly. _'What did Naruto do to Iruka-sensei? What is he doing right now?'_

Melia thought about Naruto to try and find him. She thought of things most boys liked. And sure enough she found him.

_'Why does everyone hate me? What did I do wrong. I'll show them. I'll pull the best prank ever, then they'll notice me.'_ she heard him thinking.

"Hey imoto. How was school?" came a voice that snapped her out of concentration

"Hey Itachi, school was good. Do you think we could go to the park today nii-san?"

"The park? I don't see why not. Would you like a snack first?"

"I'm alright. What about you Sasuke?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to the park!"

"Race you."

"No fair! You got a head start, Melia!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is a race."

"Come on Sasuke, you know imoto. If you want I can carry you and use my chakra to get you ahead."

"Really?"

"Ya on my back!"

Once Sasuke was on, Itachi pushed off the ground, onto the rooftops, towards the park staying just ahead of his sister to watch her.

~ At the park DEFINITELY NOT THE BATMOBILE*... ~

They finally arrive at the park in three minutes. Melia and Sasuke head towards the swing. Not seeing any of Sasuke's fan girls or their classmates they figured it was ok to hang out. A minute later Melia hears shouts, and decids to check it out.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom. I can go by myself. I'm a big girl."

"Ok, don't be gone to long."

~~ **ME****L****IA'S POV**

"Okay." And with that I went to check it out.

I turned the corner and saw two Chunin chasing Naruto. I ran up to Naruto, who by this point was backed into a corner. They prepared to hit Naruto with a kunai. Using the skills I learned sparring with my brothers, I pulled out a kunai of my own. Jumping in front of Naruto, I used my kunai to block the attack.

"Leave him alone." I said in a tone that left no room for them to under estimate me.

"What are you doing? Why are you protecting this monster?" one of the men stated

The second one backed away slowly.

"What did he do to deserve a kunai to his shoulder?"

"He stole from us," the first Chunin says, but I listen in on his thoughts, _'Not really I just hate him, but stealing is a good excuse. Maybe now she won't interfere. I'd hate to hurt an innocent child for protecting that monster. I wonder why she's protecting him. Everyone hates the fox brat even if they don't know the reason.'_

That thought pissed me off as I stated watching the second man back away more.

"You're lying! I would follow your friend and back up. Judging by the look on his face, he's met my older brother, and knows what happens when someone messes with me."

"Who?" He asks his comrade

"Him," is the only reply he gets before his friend is on his knees bowing to me, "Gomenasi. Please don't tell. I swear I didn't know he was you're brother. Please spare me for my ignorance. I didn't know that boy was with you."

The other mans eyes go wide and he goes down on his knees as well.

"He is one of my friends, and I don't take people trying to attack my first friend kindly. I'll spare you this once."

"Arigato." with that they take off like bats out of hell.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Naruto asks

"Do-do what?"

"Dodge that kunai? And why was he scared of your brother? Is he really strong? Is he a ninja too?"

"Ya, bu-but he has a higher rank than those guys. As for the kunai, we're gonna be ninjas. We have to know how to protect ourselves. My nii-san and I like to train together." I said figuring nii-san could mean two or more but he wouldn't know that it meant two. I decided I wanted him to know who I am, that he wouldn't treat me differently. Just not yet.

"Hey did you mean it? That we're friends?"

"Of course."

"Heeey."

"Ya? What is it?"

"I just realized you could have easily beaten up that girl from earlier."

"Ya but, I don't exactly want anyone to know they'll treat me different. I want to be treated like everyone else."

"You're lucky. I'm an only child."

"I'm sorry. Where are your parents?"

"They're dead. I never got to meet them; they died when I was a baby. They died as heroes. That's what the Old Man tells me when I ask about them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who takes care of you? Where do you live?"

Naruto didn't know what or rather how to answer, he never had anyone to care about him before, I realized as I read his mind. He was scared that once I found out I would shun him like the others.

"I'm not going to shun you," I said once I knew why he was so hesitant, "I promise and I won't go back on my promise. That's my nindo. Anyway I have to go. If you want, tell me tomorrow at school."

I ran off, back to my brothers before they went looking for me as I ran I put away the kunai I took out.

~ As the ninja clash was going on, back at the park (yes, again) ... ~

"I wonder what's taking imoto so long?"

"Wanna find out?"

"What no way she's in the bathroom. She'd skin us alive if we were caught."

"No not like that. I'm in Anbu, remember? And I don't think she went to the bathroom."

"Huh? What do you mean aniki?"

"I heard shouts coming from the direction she was heading, I placed a small wireless microphone with a tracking device on her. And I can sense her chakra signature."

"Oh, so where is she?"

"She's coming. I could sense three other chakra signatures earlier then two. The other two seemed to be Chunin in strength."

"Why'd you put a tracking device on her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm yours and her older brother. It's my job to worry about you. There she is."

"Hey Nii-san, sorry I took too long." I said.

"Where'd you go? I could since two Chunin level chakra signatures that I recognize from working with during several missions. Both male. And I heard shouts before you left in the same direction you took off."

"So I wasn't the only one who heard the shouts huh? All right, all right. After I heard the shouts I went to find out what it was. When I got there I saw a classmate in trouble and helped out."

"What kind of trouble?" Itachi asks

"Well they thought he stole something so I paid them for it. That's all." I lied. _'Well that's half true he was lying about him stealing, and didn't recognize me. So when his buddy did they backed off.'_ I thought to Sasuke, who tried not to laugh.

_'They're lucky they didn't get they're butts kicked._' Sasuke thought. I did a small giggle.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No Itachi I'm fine. I just gave them some money it was only about 10 ryo."

"Alright. I'll have to give them a small talking to later. Did the classmate of yours find out about us? I know you wanted to be treated for who you are and not your family's power and wealth."

"No just that I have an older brother. I think after I get to know him maybe we could tell him. I just want them to like me for what I'm like first and get to know them so I know they don't like me for being an Uchiha. But Sasuke."

"Ya, what is it Melia?"

"If you ever wanted to we could tell them. I just need one more day then if you want we could tell them who I am."

"Are you sure? Once it's out there's no going back."

"Yes I just need one more day so I can make a real good friend. I don't want a lot just one real true good one. So I can trust them and maybe stop being so shy around others. It's not the best quality for a ninja."

"We don't have to tell. If it's because of the stupid fan club of mine, I swear it's no problem. I can handle them."

"It's not just that. You and I both know that they don't like me. So if thy find out the day after tomorrow they'll feel like such jerks for being mean to me. And you could always use it to get them to back off so you only date the people you like in the future."

"Melia if you don't want people to know it's fine. I'll always have your back. I just don't want you to do it for me but for yourself."

"I'm sorry I put you through a couple of rough days with the others. And I don't want to keep relying on you to save me all the time. I want to prove who I am. That I'm not some arrogant pain, who only thinks of money and power. I want to be accepted. The only reason I didn't want people to know other than our status is because I'm nervous of peoples expectations being too high. And when I can't reach those expectations people will look at me as a lesser being. That I'll shame the clan. I thought it could work because I never really left the compound. So no one ever really knew me or who I was. I was always too scared to be with others. I still am, that will never change. That's why I want to tell the others. And if you can meet the expectations then why can't I?"

"You talk as if you're at least 20. No-one would ever believe you're 7 years old."

"What does that mean Itachi? Are you calling me old?"

"No, no, you just sound mature for your age is all."

"Well Itachi, thinking back, mom always told me you took me shopping with you when she was pregnant with Melia. And you would show me off to everyone in the village. But when Melia was born you were scared to let her crawl on the floors. "Sasuke said.

"Well that's because I didn't know anything about girls. I'm a boy what would I know about girls at that time? I use to think they were fragile, until father told me otherwise. Then I saw you and Melia sparring and training," responded Itachi.

"So that's another reason Sasuke was so popular with the villagers! Anyways I figured nothing about me will change besides my age, height, cloths and strength. We might as well tell them. I figured what I thought before was wrong."

"Let's get going for dinner before mother and father get angry with us, my little Melia and ototo."

"Coming!" Sasuke and I said together as we headed for home.

When we got home mother was cooking and father was off running errands. Which meant we had some free time to do anything. That's when Sasuke suggested we spar with Itachi or have shuriken practice. We decided to tell mother where we were going so we could know when it was dinnertime.

Out back Itachi showed us the shadow shuriken jutsu. We were eager to learn to get ahead of our classmates. We wanted to know so much more. Wanted to learn all we could. Itachi wasn't going to show us the shadow shuriken jutsu until I said it was better than fire style practice. Itachi shivered at the remembrance of how I could use fire style phoenix flower jutsu. So Itachi decided he could show us before everyone knew whom I was.

~ Later that night... AT THE BAT CAVE! NOT!* (Lame recurring joke here, but whatever) ~

"Shisui go fetch Itachi. It is time for a clan meeting. " Fugaku Uchiha told his nephew in a stern but gentle voice.

"Hai, Uncle Fugaku." With that Shisui body flickered towards where he knew Itachi would be, the roof.

"How is it you always find me so fast?"

"Probably because you keep going to the roof when you think there will be a meeting. How do you always get it right anyway?"

"Luck I guess. Shisui?"

"What is it cousin?"

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"Her?" Itachi says as he points towards his little sister's room where she was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Shisui looks and sees no other than Melia Uchiha, Itachi' s little sister

"I'm still confused? What about Melia? Do you need help getting her out of trouble or something?"

"A prodigy. That's what they always called me. I hate that term. Shisui do you remember what it was like for me growing up as a prodigy because I was a little ahead of the others my age?"

"No, not really. To be honest, I only remember people going on and on about how smart you were."

"There were a lot of expectations growing up for me. Just because I could use Sharingan at eight years old."

"I still don't understand. What does this have to do with Melia?"

"Shisui, she's activated her Sharingan."

"How? She's only seven years old? That's a year before you activated it."

"Yes, however she hasn't mastered it fully yet. Shisui?"

"Ya what is it cousin?"

"I need a favor. Promise you won't tell the others any of this. And that you'll watch after Melia?"

"Ya, you know I will. What happened you get a new assignment?"

"Ya, it's to be carried out in around two weeks. I can't explain the details since it's classified."

"Ya, but you're coming back right? You have to come back. Melia will kick my ass then she won't stop crying if you don't."

"I'm sorry Shisui. I most likely won't be coming back after my next mission. It's long term with a high risk and difficulty. I'm not sure if I'll make it"

"Well there's no grantee that you won't make it but, I know you'll come back. What is it? A scouting mission in enemy territory?"

"I wish it was only that. I have to join the enemy in order to become a spy for the Leaf."

"Then you'll be fine. So it's long term, you just need their trust right? So get it and come back here to watch your brother and sister."

"Shisui, just promise to watch after Melia. She sometimes won't eat if I'm gone for too long."

"She has that much of a brother complex huh? Ok I promise. Did you really need to ask? I would have anyway like I always use to when you were gone on missions through out the village, during days I had off. Let's go uncle will be wondering where we are."

They jump off in to the night.

"Reporting Father."

"Yes Itachi, come sit by me."

"Hai!"

"This meeting will be about our plan to rise in power and take over Konoha. We shall eliminate the Hokage and anyone who stands in our way. We will act one month from now."

"Hai!" was heard echoed throughout the. Itachi said Hai although he knew that it would never and that he could never let that happen. He couldn't object his imoto and ototo to a war. They weren't planning a peace treaty or Shinobi only target, but only the Hokage and a massacre of the innocent. Itachi just looked at his feet and went to bed.

~ They next day... (It's gone now and I kind of miss it) ~

I woke up after having another bad dream. That's what Sasuke and Itachi always said anyway. I got up and went to shower. When I was done I brushed my short dark hair then put it into a ponytail, with my bangs split on one side. I decided on a white top with red shorts. I figured since I wasn't a real ninja yet, I could wear bright colors for a bit. Even if just for the academy. I rushed down stairs to have breakfast then I headed off with Sasuke and Itachi to school.

Sasuke and I talk the rest of the way because Itachi had to go take care of and left us one block before the school.

"So Sasuke-nii, you're the only one who knows what I can do."

"If you mean about reading peoples minds, ya. I remember when you told me. It's kinda weird though. I'm not saying you're weird. Just the fact you told me instead of Itachi. You two are so close. I was sure you would have told him first. Why did you tell me?"

"It's real complicated. Sasuke do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Melia-nee."

"Arigato, Sasuke-nii." we head into school and start class. I decided to talk to that boy from earlier. I find Naruto isn't here yet so I sit in the back again and wait. Once Iruka sensei entered he took attendance until halfway down he just stopped.

"Has anyone seen Naruto? Melia have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Shikamaru? Have you seen him?"

"I saw him with Hibachi earlier." a boy with short dark hair in a high ponytail replied

"Shut up!" said Hibachi a boy with short dirty blonde hair said, "He went looking for corpses."

"Your jokes are annoying Hibachi!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him all day. Iruka-sensei had already left telling us we had a free period."

I could tell Hibachi was lying I looked to Sasuke who nodded in understanding, as if it was a silent decision and understanding that now was better than later to tell so no one got hurt or killed.

"Anyway I have to go if you want tell me tomorrow at school." I remembered how I promised Naruto I wouldn't shun him. I saw Sasuke looking at me telling me to do what I have to do he'll have my back. I stand up and look at Hibachi.

"YOU'RE THE WORST LIER I'VE EVER MET! I can tell you're lying."

"What no way! I'm not lying!" I laugh; Sasuke gets up and walks to me.

"Sasuke you noticed it too didn't you. The Anbu normally here aren't today."

"Ya, meaning something is going on in the back hills."

I look at Hibachi

"You really suck you know that. I'll have my brother deal with you!"

"Brother what brother?" I had already left via the open window.

Sasuke laughed and turning to Hibachi grabbed his collar.

"You know there is this one rule anyone who makes Melia mad or cry, gets the living daylights kicked out of him!" the girls who were all confused just looked at the window, same with the guys save Shikamaru who was quick on the ball and muttered "Troublesome. "

As I raced to find Naruto I focused on finding his thoughts. When I finally found them I raced towards their direction. Finally I spotted something orange and blonde

"Naruto!" I called out; it was then I noticed Iruka-sensei carrying Naruto on his back since Naruto had passed out. I focused on Shisui since he also knew about what I could do, to call him. I saw Iruka-sensei being chased by enemy ninja.

_'All or nothing. Time to see how much all those sparring matches and training sessions have paid off. I can do this.'_ I pulled out kunai and explosives and threw them. I wasn't aiming to kill, just distract them for Iruka-sensei to escape with Naruto. It was then Iruka-sensei noticed me.

"Melia what are you doing here? Run, let's go."

"No way Iruka-sensei! Naruto is my friend. Back up is coming; they know me, and what I can do when I'm mad. And right now I'm pissed, no one gets into the village and attacks my friends. I'm going to buy you some time don't worry I'll catch up. I know what they're after. Trust me it's more important for Naruto to get out of here. Come back for me if you want after Naruto is safe. Trust me, now make this kunai look like the one Naruto has. Then go!"

He did as asked then leaped off promising to come back. As he was taking off the enemy was going to follow when I showed them my kunai. It changed to look like it had three prongs and a note attached. They then started chasing me. I focused and heard...

_'Melia where are you?'_ echoing in his head over and over

_'Shisui-nii! I'm in the back hills I've become a decoy so Chunin Iruka Umino and student Naruto Uzumaki could escape. Requesting backup and praying that Itachi-nii doesn't find out so he won't kill me.'_ I told him via thought.

_'ARE YOU FREAKING SUICIDAL OR JUST PLAIN CRAZY?! ... AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!'_

_'First question: Who are my brothers? Second question: Ummmmm... Weeeellllll... It's a new jutsu I've been working on...'_

_'First: Good point. BUT NOT EVEN ITACHI WOULD BE THIS CRAZY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PLAN? Second: Not sure I totally believe you... But I guess that can wait until you're safe otherwise Itachi will kill me.'_

_'Yes I do have a plan. I'm heading south southeast towards the village. I need a blockade of at least 10 Anbu and 6 Jonin. There's three opponent's of at least jonin class. Divide it so there's an even number on all sides. If you don't make it in time I'll tell you where to find them tied up. And then maybe you could erase my classmates and senseis' minds? And I promise I'll explain everything later.'_

_'Fine, but you better pray Itachi doesn't find out. And let me guess don't tell Itachi about the fact you can communicate to others using thought?'_

_'How did you. Of course you know me too well. Please? And thank you.'_

I turn on my Sharingan and throw a couple shuriken. They dodge but I can tell their stamina is running low. They can't keep going and because of my size neither can I. But I decide to use what I learned in training and use it to my advantage. Flashing through hand seals I turn and shout.

"Fire style dragon flame jutsu." They barely dodge and I give them no time to think by throwing kunai with explosive tags. Then I string some chakra wire on a few kunai. The thing with me is... I like sharp metal. So I knew I had plenty of kunai and shuriken for a whole war. You see as a kid I had a habit of borrowing or asking Itachi, dad, or Shisui for shuriken and kunai. Then I saved what they gave me up until I had a lot of sharp weapons. I threw the kunai and watched as they cut through. I deactivated my Sharingan to conserve chakra then, jumped down and took a fighting stance. I watched as they stopped and looked at me.

"What you gonna give us the kunai little girl? I mean it's not like you'll have much of a choice in a minute." the first one said.

"You don't know what I can do." I shouted as I took a breath and one of them charged me with a sword.

Luckily I remembered all the times playing ninja with Itachi and how to use & deflect a sword. I focused and blocked the hit with a kunai. One of her friends tried to get behind me before I kicked them in their head and dug a kunai into the other's leg. The other grabbed my arm and twisted it. The last one who had just come out of her daze from my kick grabbed my leg. I tried to kick her with my other leg and she grabbed that one too. Then I twisted myself to break free from the arm grip. After she let go I wrapped my legs behind the one holding them. I used my arms to get momentum and got her in front of me. I pulled out a explosive tag and placed it on her back. I knew she wouldn't die, just would wish she didn't wake up when she did. For the other two, the one with a kunai in her leg rushed me kunai in hand.

"Water style water bullet." the other shouted out.

I dodged the kunai easily and jumped up into the trees and ran forward a bit to get away from the chakra infused water bullets which were tearing trees, which was sure to get Shisui's attention. 'Judging by the headbands and jutsu I'd say they're from a water village.' I could feel their chakra signatures comming for me. I gathered up my chakra. Just as one of the two came close enough I shouted.

"Fire style dragon flame jutsu." fire comes out of my mouth and she is burned on one of her legs unable to move. The last one is a ways behind so I have time to tie her up. I bind her twice. Once with rope so she won't move her arms or hands the second is to a nearby tree. I know it's not the best or smartest thing I've done today but I decide to put burn lotion that all Uchiha clan members carry after learning fire jutsu. The only reason I have some even though father doesn't know is because Itachi gave me the one he had after watching/ dodging one I did a couple days ago in the woods on our way home. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to heal her completely. Just help until my backup arrived, so she could be interrogated.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can tell it hurts a lot and I don't like seeing people in pain."

"But I'm the enemy! I guess you're just naive to believe that you can help me and I'll talk. You're not a good ninja are you?"

"Think what you want. Your friend is almost here."

As I expected the last one showed up and appeared behind me. She kicked me in my back causing me to go flying. I looked up to see a man with spiky silver hair and Iruka-sensei were up ahead heading towards me. I could tell they had been watching for a couple moments.

_'Shisui isn't going to like this. Now he has more to erase. May as well tell him not to worry about even bothering to erase their minds. I'd rather Itachi yell at me for being stupid.'_ I could see Iruka-sensei and a man with silver hair coming towards me. May as well tell Shisui. _'Yo Shisui I see Iruka sensei and a man with spiky silver hair.'_

_'I'm almost there. I saw that smoke grenade by the way, good thinking.'_

_'Ya smoke grenade, let's go with that.'_

_'What did I see then?'_

_'Fire style dragon flame jutsu?'_

_'…..'_

_'I can hear you thinking "….." '_

_'Well if Itachi knew you knew that move and that I knew that you knew that move and I didn't tell him so he knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that move. I know that he will know and we all know that then I'm in trouble. You know?'_

_'I know.'_ and with that thought I smiled to myself. _Let's continue shall we..._

***Note: If you're wondering about the Batman/Batmobile jokes in this chapter it's because whenever there's a transition doesn't everyone hear the Dananana dananana na! music with the swirly transition screen? It always makes me think of Batman. No, it's probably just me. I'll just go sit in that sad dark corner over there so none of you guys can hear my lame misunderstood jokes.**

**An: You'll notice in the fanfic I'm working Itachi is a year younger than when he really joined the Anbu. The reason is I wanted Sasuke to start the academy at the same time without him (Itachi) seeming weak. If he was 9 or 10 then it would defeat the purpose of having Melia gain the Sharingan before Itachi. So my logic is have Melia gain Sharingan before Itachi did but have him in Anbu a year early so he doesn't seem weak. Have Melia a year younger than Sasuke so most of the real story line fits and so Sasuke can be sweeter and happier with a younger sister to play with and teach when Itachi is on missions. Even though he will be 8 years old Sasuke and his classmates with the exception of Melia will be the same age so he doesn't seem weak. I planed it so they have a nice and soft side but are still strong. Also you'll notice the Anbu black-ops have teams using the alphabet since I don't know how teams work with Anbu. Also yes Melia's Sharingan works with peoples mind. Reading and sending people messages using her mind. As long as they are close to her, or she knows them well. As for how or why she can read Naruto's mind it's because she knows him because he saved her however she had to concentrate because she didn't know him well enough. She only met him once where they talked. Also she can see things although I'm not sure if I want it to be kekkai genkai or something else. Also if the Uchiha seem OOC it's because of Melia or just because it's funny. Also most of the younger Uchiha are too young to be complete arrogant pricks right now. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Stories to read: I've read these stories and they were awesome. **

**Naruto vs Sasuke the aftermath by Kingkashi-it starts after the valley of the end. Secrets are reveled. Rated M-MA. lemmon warning on several chapters its full of action, mystery, lust, revenge. Ect. Tell him I told you about the story then to message me back on that story. He's a great writer.**

**Sakura kiss by o.O kumiko O.o-Sakura is chased by payment collectors. What hapens when she meets a rich man who pays off her debt? If he tricks her into marrying him and dies a month later? What if everyone was rich but sakura was poor? If sasori was her brother and she could kick ass? Rated K+ another amazing story btw mystery, action, suspence.**

**These are two of the many stories I've read so far more in my next chapters. Please review.I won't post till I have 3 reviews at least.**

**Editor's Note: Yes there's an editor even if it doesn't seem like it. Anyway, I'm not the best at editing so you still might see some mistakes. I'm hoping to get better as the story continues. Point anything major out and I'll try to fix it. (Yes, I know there's a problem with what tense the story is in. Trying to fix it. Really!) Anyway I hope you like it as much as the author. (Please keep reading… PLEASE!)**

**EN (8/20/13) : Redid some stuff. Fixed the part where Shisui (however you spell his name) didn't question why Melia had telepathy because ****that was confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First SORRY about how late this is. I'm sure you've heard all the excuses so pick whichever one you want. To make up for it a this chapter is long and the next chapter will be out in a week. After that there will be a new chapter every two or three weeks unless something unexpected happens.**

**An: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass and see how lucky he was to have Sakura, Naruto would know that Hinata loves him, and Sakura wouldn't be such a fan girl and lastly, Ino would date Shikamaru or Choji.**

**Also as you might have noticed in my last chapter I have an editor. I call my editor Naara because she is smart but lazy like a Naara. **_**(EN: Yeah I'm that bad so blame late updates on me. Also I'm not an actual BETA, I know ninjazz in real life and I'm just helping her out. Ninjazz kind of needs a BETA so she doesn't have to rely on me when I'm not the best at editing and dead lines. But, whatever, I'll help her until she does. Note: This is where someone finds Ninjazz an actual editor.) **_**She's helping me out and I just wanted to mention her.**

_**EN: Chapter 2 has been edited and Chapter 1 might be fixed soon so if you thought it wasn't great the first time it's being fixed.**_

Normal Words, _Thoughts,_ **Flashbacks **(Also shows a change in the viewpoint. If there's something in bold at the beginning of a section that means it's changed; if not it stays the same) Also POV = Point of View

Melia's Secret: Chapter 3

~Last time... On Naruto Melia's Secret~ **Melia's POV**

As I expect, the last one shows up and appears behind me. She kicks me in my back and I go flying. I look up and see a man with spiky silver hair and Iruka-sensei heading towards me. I can tell they have been watching for a couple moments.

_'Shisui isn't going to like this. Now he has more to erase. May as well tell him not to worry about even bothering to erase their minds. I'd rather Itachi yell at me for being stupid.'_ I can see Iruka-sensei and a man with silver hair coming towards me. Well… Better tell Shisui. _'Yo, Shisui, I see Iruka sensei and a man with spiky silver hair.'_

_'I'm almost there. I saw that smoke grenade by the way, good thinking.'_

_'Ya smoke grenade, let's go with that.'_

_'What did I see then?'_

_'Fire style dragon flame jutsu?'_

_'…..'_

'_I can hear you thinking "….." '_

'_Well if Itachi knew you knew that move and that I knew that you knew that move and I didn't tell him so he knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that move. I know that he will know and we all know that then I'm in trouble. You know?'_

_'I know.'_ and with that thought I smile to myself. _Let's continue shall we..._

~~ **Still Melia's POV. Really.**

Iruka-sensei jumps down next to me followed by the man with the silver hair that seems like it's glued in midair.

"Melia!" Iruka-sensei yells as he lands.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." I say as I get up, only for my legs to fall from under me. Iruka-sensei catches me. The third foreign ninja jumps back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little snot nosed brat's back up. What? Can't even fight on your own? Well?"

"Iruka heal her. She was kicked pretty hard. And stay here."

"Of course Kakashi."

The man now known as Kakashi steps forward. I look closer at him. He's pretty tall and his crazy silver hair made him seem even taller. He is wearing the standard Jonin vest with a dark blue long sleeve shirt under it. What was really bizarre was the mask that covered the entire bottom part of his face and a hitai-ate that covered his left eye. Strange…

"Now aren't you strong against a girl who isn't even a shinobi yet. From the looks of those hitai-ates I'd say you're from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Hard to believe a little girl gave the two of you trouble. And you feel powerful going for what I would call a low blow. Now let's see how you handle against a Jonin."

~Iruka-sensei and Melia...~

"Melia. Are you all right? Do you feel any pain?"

"N-No I'm alright, ari-arigato Iruka-sensei." I reply with a smile.

"What were you thinking? How did you beat two ninja or learn a fire jutsu?"

"You'll find out in-in a sec Sensei. I'm sor-sorry for how I've been in-in your class. I know I must have caused you quite a bit of trouble." I whisper shyly. I look up to see the man known as Kakashi about to finish off the girl when...

"Stop!" came a voice. I look up to see none other than Shisui landing on a branch in front of me.

"We'll be taking her into custody. You're Kakashi Hatake right? I'm Shisui Uchiha. Arigato for taking care of the enemy, I apologize for taking so long to be of assistance."

"Don't worry about it. In fact the woman was the only one I had to fight." Kakashi remarks.

"She was the one who took care of that one's teammates." Shisui looks over to see him point at me. Shock crosses his face. I stand up. Iruka-sensei and I go to Shisui and Kakashi.

"Arigato Kakashi-san, Iruka-sensei for saving me. Gomenasi for making you worry. Arigato for coming Shisui."

"So you're _his_ sister huh?" Kakashi asks.

"Hai," I reply simply.

"Hmmm… that explains the jutsu," He mutters under his breath so softly I almost don't hear him.

"Melia!" Shisui yells as he hits my head, "Don't ever do something so stupid again! What if Itachi finds out? Now, Melia Uchiha, on my back I need you to show me where the third one was left."

"Hai!" I hop on his back and Shisui prepares to leave.

"Wait!" Iruka-sensei interrupts before continuing, "So that's your last name? Uchiha?" I nod.

"I'm a year younger than Sasuke."

Iruka-sensei was lost for words. "So your oldest brother is-is..."

"The captain of the Anbu Black Ops. Yes he is." Shisui tells him before taking off.

~Sasuke...~ **Sasuke's POV**

I look at Hibachi.

"You really suck you know that. I'll have my brother deal with you!" Melia yells.

"Brother? What brother?" Hibachi sneers, but Melia's already left via the open window.

I laugh, glad that Melia is finally letting me handle all of these idiots who are mean to my little sister. Turning to Hibachi, the biggest idiot, I grab his collar.

"You know there is this one rule: anyone who makes Melia mad or cry, gets the living daylights kicked out of him!" I say to the unfortunate breaker of that rule. Well not really. He deserves it.

The girls, who are all confused just look at the window, same with the guys save for Shikamaru who seems smarter than I thought since he mutters "Troublesome"

"What! You're out of your freaking mind! What is she? Your girlfriend?"

I punch him, "No! Melia is my LITTLE SISTER!"

All the girls gasp at the new information. The boys look like they are gonna piss themselves. _Good they better be scared of an angry Uchiha. Hmph, these are the guys that thought my little sister was cute? Weaklings. No one goes near Melia unless they go through aniki and me._

"Your sister! No way! She doesn't even have a last name! She's not a part of an important clan. She's some annoying, stuttering girl. You're lying!" Hibachi chokes out.

"Why would I lie? You're ignorant to believe that just because someone seems different or aren't part of a clan that they aren't human. Look at me! We're the same. Melia is my little sister. Like it or not she is Melia Uchiha. That's why I'm not gonna date any girl in here! Especially you!" I point at Ino. "You hurt my sister and threatened her. Now, let's get back to you shall we Hibachi?" I punch him again. "Nobody makes Melia mad. And nobody puts a comrades life in danger!" I push him back and give him a good kick to his side. "That's what you get. It doesn't matter if we're ninja yet or not, we will eventually be ninja so we're already comrades!"

~ Melia and Shisui... ~** Shisui's POV**

"Shisui?" Melia mumbles as I took off, "You don't have to erase their memories… I don't want you to anymore."

"Are you sure?" I said. I knew Melia really wanted to keep the fact that she was an Uchiha a secret. Not sure why, but who knows with the little fiend. I mean girl. She was always full of surprises. Like now.

"Yeah… at least not yet. For now I want them to know me and who I am. Will you allow me that Shisui?"

"Of course. I believe in you. We are family after all."

"Arigato Shisui-nii. Up ahead that's where I left the last one."

I stop and glance towards the final enemy ninja amazed at how defeated she was yet alive. And even more amazed that it was Melia who fought them alone.

'_How could a seven year old beat a ninja this badly and have them still be alive?' _I wonder_, 'Was Itachi this good back than?'_

"I used a exploding tag on her back, it was a small one though, with just enough force to knock her out. Why? Did I do something really bad?" Melia offers.

Damn, mind reading is going to take some time to get used to. I see my squad mates take away the last ninja. Then again, no one's used to my teleporting. Or when Itachi makes Anbu and can beat most people twice his age.

"No, other than take on enemy ninja by yourself." I say out loud, "You did nothing wrong. You kept them alive so they could be interrogated, and saved two members of the leaf today. Even though you're young and not even a ninja yet! And you thought it through, you only attacked when they attacked or had no choice. And you called for help in case it was too much. Today I believe you did very good and that you were very strong and brave. Just don't do something like that again, your older brothers, parents and I wouldn't be able to stand losing."

"I knew you would get here the fastest because you're my cousin and you're known as Shun Shin no Shisui or Shisui the teleporter." I smile as she says that.

"When did you learn fire jutsu?"

"Not sure… I watched Itachi-nii do the hand signs and decided to try it. So I practiced till it looked like how Itachi did it."

* cough, cough, choke *

"You learned it on your own?" I sputter. Never going to get used child geniuses.

"Ya. Why is that bad? Itachi said he was impressed and that it wasn't bad. Is it bad Shisui?" She sounds so worried and confused.

"No. So I guess Itachi knows about the fire jutsu too huh?"

"Ya. We were playing a game on our way home a couple days ago and I tried it on Itachi."

I sigh, only games Itachi makes up would involve using fire justus. Then again it might be fun. I can only imagine the look on Itachi's face. Emotion-less bastard deserves it. I snicker, "That wasn't a good idea, but still that sounds funny. Come on I have to get you back to the academy. Sasuke is waiting for you. And I'm not saying a word to Itachi since I don't think he'll take it well, don't you agree?" Hell, if Itachi finds out…

"Ya. Itachi always was over protective of me." She pouts.

"He'll always be like that. It's just how big brothers are. It means he cares a lot for you and Sasuke. He's always worried about you becoming a ninja. What kind of a brother would he be if he didn't care about whether or not his younger brother and sister were fighting and getting beat up?"

"True. I know he cares about us."

We land in front of the school and Melia leads me to her classroom. _'Huh… This could be interesting,'_ I think once we get there.

**~Melia's POV~**

I enter the classroom. Scared girls. Terrified boys. Beat up and crying Hibachi. Guys trying to claw through the windows to get out and away from something I mean someone. Smirking Sasuke. Didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I look over at Shisui. He has an evil look on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are under arrest for the brutal assault of one of your classmates."

Sasuke looks at him confused before I think to him... _'Just play along, I think Shisui got board and is just trying to freak people out.'_ At least I hope.

I can see him smirk again then reply _'Ya, I kinda got that.'_ before shouting, "What?! I didn't do anything! It was just a couple broken bones."

It was practically true, even if it didn't happen to the guy I know he beat the crap out of, even if the others didn't.

"Hands behind your back." Shisui turns Sasuke around and grabs his hands gently so he doesn't hurt him but firm enough so he knows what's going on. He leads my brother out side where he is met with fan girls watching him from the door. He whispers as they walk "Sasuke when I say now you're gonna break free from my grip and we're gonna spar got it?" Wow. Going the whole nine yards.

"Ya."

"Now." Sasuke breaks free, girls screaming not sure what Sasuke's thinking. I decide not to tell them what's going on. May as well let Shisui have his fun. I mean Itachi would probably be laughing his butt off if he saw this. Well, if it was possible for Itachi to laugh his butt off. So I pull out a camera and get good footage of the "fight" and fan girl screams. Maybe this will get the fan girls to leave Sasuke alone. I watch as they use taijutsu, pulling their punches and faking the entire battle.

_'Melia I want you to come in and block our hits when I give the signal. Tell Sasuke what I just told you. After I want you to say, "Alright, fun's over." Or something like that. Make sure to sound super serious.'_

_'Sasuke,'_ I start, _'When Shisui gives the signal I want you to get ready because I'm gonna jump in and block yours and Shisui's attacks. He told me to tell you so don't get mad.'_

_'Fine just be careful.'_ I hear him think.

I wait and two minutes later I watch as Shisui tosses a coin in the air. And I rush in just in time to block Sasuke's kick and Shisui's punch.

"Alright, Shisui, fun's over." I announce.

**~ 3****rd**** Person ~ AKA No one's POV**

Shisui breaks down laughing. "Man, I didn't think you would go along with it."

"Speaking of going along with things..." a dark voice was heard behind Sasuke. They turn to be met with the frightful killer intent of one Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey Big brother? What are you doing here?"

"Don't 'big brother' me Melia. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be listening?"

"When did you?"

"This morning. You are in so much trouble."

"I don't care. A ninja never abandons or sells out a comrade? Right Itachi? Isn't that what you taught me?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean you go searching for danger when you're still learning."

Melia starts getting real mad, realizing that she was losing this round of the game to test her arguing skills that her brother was testing her on while he was truly pissed off. She decides to hit what most call a low blow. She decided to use the one jutsu her brother could never say no to or stay mad at. The puppy dog eye jutsu.

"Bu-but yo-you said that I shouldn't be afraid of what I can do. Do you hate me Itachi-nii san? Is that it? You don't like me, I can tell!"

"N-No that's not it!" Itachi yells.

"If it wasn't you wouldn't be yelling at me."

Itachi finally notices what's going on and knows she's about to cry in a minute. And when she cries all hell breaks lose on Sasuke. The tear falls and suddenly...

"I-TACH-I!" a seriously over doting big brother yells looking over he realized his mistake and tell Melia

"I yell because I care. It's not because I don't believe in your abilities or because I hate you. What brother hates his little sister? I yell because I don't want to think of what could have happened to you. I believe you were capable of handling yourself in a fight. But as a brother I'm always going to worry about you. Now come over here."

**~Back to Melia's POV~ Changing too much for you guys?**

Itachi calls me with his hand motioning me forwards like he does with Sasuke. As I walk over I wonder if he noticed the tears were fake. A trick I learned from Sasuke. Once I got to Itachi he hugs me tight then tazers me with his fingers in my sides as a punishment for being stupid. I know automatically that he could tell the tears weren't real from how he did it. Gentle but firm into one of my ribs. The class looks deadpanned at Itachi still not accepting that I really am Sasuke's sister. As for Iruka-sensei his expression was priceless. I motion for Shisui to take a pic of both sensei and Itachi. Then I call Sasuke over for a recent picture remembering the last time we had one was about a year ago and called Shisui over too. The fan girls wanted to join so they could be with their precious Sasuke-kun. Until that is Itachi called a couple Anbu in and gave a silent threat of *You don't deserve it stay away from Sasuke and Melia* shut them up.

"So Melia?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"Is it possible for your brother to come by and help me with the class? I haven't seen any of the girls in a fan club quiet. And I never thought I would."

"Hehehe. Maybe depends on his mission schedule. He has a lot of missions but other than that it really depends. Sometimes he'll come when I call. Others he won't."

"I see."

"Melia?" Shisui calls.

"Yes Shisui-nii?"

"We're not telling your dad... right? I mean, come on, Uncle Fugaku will be pretty pissed that I didn't get there fast enough, I'll have to train a lot harder. And have you seen him majorly pissed off? Once he hit a wall hard enough it fell after 5 hits! And it was made out of stone!"

"No. It was 3." Itachi comments.

"Ya! And I'm not afraid of Father. Shisui if I were you I'd be even more afraid of my brothers" I add in with a smile "Itachi tried to hit a man with a tree because they made a rude comment about me. And at one point Sasuke sent a man to the hospital with a broken arm, two broken legs, a fractured pelvis, a punctured lung, a sprained wrist, and a severely damaged pride. Because he spilt my ice cream all over me and didn't apologize then tried to take something he and Itachi-nii san got me for my 4th birthday." I exaggerated. But only a little.

Shisui and the fan girls pale at that thought. The fan girls wonder what will happen to them for being mean to me. And of course I had to have some fun, so I simply look at Sasuke-nii and when he saw the look he knew what I'm thinking. He looks at Shisui who looks at Itachi-nii and Itachi says...

**~Itachi's POV~**** Too bad.**

"By the way, Melia? Why don't you, Sasuke, Shisui, and I go out tonight on a date tonight?" I ask. These days they seem to be the only people I can stand to be around.

"Ok! What time should I be ready?" Melia smiles. I chuckle on the inside. She's always so excited.

"I'll send someone to escort you to the front gates by 6:30. There's also a festival going on and I thought you might want to be with your new friend before we had to go to dinner. I promise he can come next time."

"Why can't he come this time?"

"Do you want to tell father? Or for your Nii-sans to die because he hasn't properly met him?" No need to antagonize Father anymore than we want to.

"Good point."

"Uchiha-sama?" Iruka-san began.

"It's just Itachi, Uchiha-sama is my father. And no need to be so formal," Iruka-sensei looks confused before I continue, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. Please notify me and only me should my Imoto or Ototo cause you trouble. Father has a temper. And is too busy to attend to my brother, and sisters school problems."

"Hai, Itachi-san? Do you think you could come by the academy and help me with the students sometime? I can only imagine what it would mean if you taught your brother and sister for a day and what it would mean to them."

That's when I remembered my mission. I decided if Melia and Sasuke were going to hate everything about me because of my horrible mission in a little under two weeks time, then the least I could do in the meantime was help at the academy and be with my siblings for as long as possible.

"How about tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see what everyone is capable of. And I'll even get some time to see what my little sister faced the first two days. Even though I had my Anbu give me regular updates on what was going on." Iruka paled at what I said next. "And I was not pleased with the knowledge that you made my poor shy imoto scared enough to cry, or how she was treated by many fan girls of my brothers, and you did nothing to stop it." I used my best evil glare Iruka.

Melia saw what was going on and decided to put the final piece into play for the 'Game'.

"Hey Sensei!"

"Yes Melia-san?"

"Come on let's play a game?"

"Which game?"

"I call it the run around the village with Iruka-sensei while trying to outrun Itachi-nii because he's really mad for some reason at my sensei"

"What?"

"Ya, Hurry! Itachi-nii's really mad." Iruka was too stunned to move until he has to dodge a kunai I threw.

"Come on! You gotta run with me if you wanna live to see another five minutes. Sasuke come on. Help us run!" Melia yelled.

With a final shout of "Coming" Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Melia helped Umino Iruka run for his life from the twenty Anbu I sent, and Uchiha Shisui to catch Iruka.

Every single person in the leaf would be talking on how Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Melia helped Iruka run and hide for over three and a half hours.

~Later~ **3****rd**** Person**

Later (in case you didn't read that word above this sentence) after Iruka had been caught and given a very good reason on why he might want to treat Melia with more respect and why it's not a good idea to make Melia cry by Itachi. And after Itachi was yelled at by Sasuke for not catching them faster allowing Melia to get hyper from all the 'fun'. And after Melia was done shouting "Again, Again. Again-Again." The teachers decided to stop for the day and everyone went their separate ways. Melia had Itachi make plans for her to go meet Naruto after reporting in with their father. Melia, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui left to check in with Uchiha Fugaku. And with all the festivities coming to the end for the day Iruka decided to go get a drink at the nearest bar.

~Uchiha compound...~

"Uchiha Shisui & Uchiha Itachi reporting sir."

"Come in. Itachi what is the news on the three enemy ninja reported earlier?"

"Father, the enemy ninja reported were captured earlier today."

"I have heard rumors that they were defeated by your sister? Well I'm sure the rumors are false. Your sister has never shown the potential that you or even Sasuke have. Shisui what do you have to report?"

_'Doesn't he know? How could he not know how strong Melia is?! How could he not see that Melia is going to surpass everyone in our clan. How does he not notice that Melia is gone from the compound every day and no one can find her? Does anyone notice Melia? Do they even care?'_ Shisui thought in rage over his littlest cousin.

"Nothing Uncle Fugaku-san. I was there when the three ninja were captured. The leader was defeated after combat with Hatake Kakashi. Later they were taken into custody by a group of Anbu under my control and taken to Morino Ibiki."

_'It's not a total lie. The one who later admitted to being the leader of the three was beaten by Hatake Kakashi. I just so happened to forget to mention that the other two were beaten by Melia.'_ Shisui thought.

"Oh, that Hatake. He's always been the bane of the Uchiha's with that damned Sharingan eye of his. He's been flaunting it ever since Uchiha Obito gave it to him. What happened to the other two ninja?"

_'Shit' _Itachi & Shisui both thought.

"The other two were defeated by another. According to Umino Iruka & Hatake Kakashi they did not see the Sharingan. Making the official records show that it couldn't have been an Uchiha. Especially since Shisui and I arrived after they were beaten. Hatake Kakashi is no Uchiha. And any member of our clan on the patrol would have reported in with news on their battle with the ninja. _'Good save Itachi.'_ Shisui thought as Itachi continued.

"And. Sasuke and Melia are..." Itachi trailed off

"Sasuke and Melia are the only ones in the academy."

"What about the rumors Uncle? Why do they say it was Melia?"

"That is unknown. As I have said before Melia never showed the potential to be as strong as her brothers. She never showed the ability to throw even a kunai or shuriken! Oh, well. I guess I'm lucky to have one prodigy out of three kids. It would be too much on Melia if she became like her brothers. I don't know why she was allowed to be signed up, I guess it's because I want her to become a great konichi. Or maybe because I believe she needs a push from the academy instructors.

"Shisui it is best to listen to my Father." Itachi adds in giving a look that tells Shisui all he needs to know.

_Stop he's going to find out about her true strength if you keep this up. Stop. Please._

Shisui remained quiet about the subject and after they informed Fugaku about taking Melia and Sasuke out for dinner later that night were dismissed.

~Melia & Sasuke while others are reporting in...~ **Melia's POV**

The two Shinobi in training were outside the kitchen doors sitting outside while their mother did dishes

"Hey Sasuke-nii"

"Ya Melia? What is it?"

"I was wondering, what do boys like?"

"Why are you asking me? You're not supposed to be into boys yet?" Sasuke accuses.

"No not like that. What do they like to do? The most anyone in our family does is train. And I've seen some people at the academy doing things that wasn't related to training. I know not everyone trains like our clan does but, I don't know what they do. What types of games do they play?"

"Well, you'll have to ask Itachi or Shisui on that one I don't know everything they do but they play a lot of games you and I play. Like tag, hide and go seek. Some play board games, others play on swings or slides. Does this have to do with that boy from before?"

"What boy?" A voice comes from the doorway

"Okaa-san?" We ask.

"Now why don't you two tell your Okaa-san all about this boy you just mentioned."

"There was a boy I met earlier today who goes to the academy. He has blonde hair."

"Sounds like someone has a crush."

"It's not like that!" I stammered.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hai, What is it Sasuke?"

"Shisui, Itachi-nii and I are taking Melia out for dinner tonight. Itachi asked me to tell you that it'll only be you and father tonight. We'll be heading out shortly after "

"Alright. When will you be back?"

"Late."

Was the only reply before he took my hand in his and we went to my room so I could change. (Yes, he stayed outside my door while I changed.)

Later Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and, I left to get Naruto. Itachi was kind enough to 'talk' a couple of the Anbu into getting Naruto's address. We walked to Naruto's apartment, when we got there everyone stayed downstairs while I got Naruto. That didn't stop Itachi from watching from the nearby trees.

"Naruto! It's Melia. Are you here?"

"Ya. One sec!" just as he said that he opened the door. "Sorry. Wanna come in?"

"I'm alright, come on." I took his wrist and led him down stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"The park." Sasuke answered.

"What. What's he doing here?"

"I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what Melia?"

"Sasuke is my older brother."

"What?!" Naruto bellowed.

"Melia?"

"Ya Shisui?"

As I look at Shisui I don't need my Sharingan to know what he's thinking.

'That's the boy that's always causing trouble. The boy who...'

"How did he not know about your brothers?"

"Well you see, I didn't want anyone to treat me different."

"Ya but you kicked those enemy ninjas asses earlier."

"It was only two!"

"Shisui!" a dark voice cut in. It was my brother.

"Ya Itachi?" He asks nervously

"What have I told you about being so loud about that fact?"

"Right. Sorry cousin."

"That's your cousin?"  
" Ya why?"

"He chased me around the village once!"

I glare daggers at Shisui who in turn gulps because he knows how I am when I am mad

"Really now. Shisui! Mind telling me why you were chasing my friend around the village?"

"It was a mission I swear!"

"It better be. And what type of mission involves chasing a kid?"

"He stole from a store, the owners wanted someone to catch him but paid the equivalent of a mission Anbu black ops would be paid. They wanted him to pay for the stuff I guess. I don't really know."

Since I can tell Shisui wasn't lying when he said he didn't know, I ask Naruto what happened. He just tells me not to worry about it that he did have to pay for what he took.

"Why did you steal if you had the money?"

"I didn't."

"How did you pay for it if you couldn't afford it?"

"I gave him what I could to pay for it. And that was that."

"Alright. Let's go to the park then."

As we head to the park Sasuke and the other two stay behind us a bit. I notice as I walk with Naruto how people look at him. I didn't like how they all stared at him. It felt... weird. Finally we reached the playground. Naruto, Sasuke and, I played on the swings. Itachi and Shisui pushed Sasuke and me since we had a hard time. We played until we got hungry then said goodbye to Naruto. We walked off to the restaurant. Once there I read the sign. 'Akimichi barbeque'

"Hey Melia?"

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Isn't that another one of our classmates names? You know the one with the bag of chips on the first day?"

"Oh, ya!"

"What was his name?"

"Choji. Choji Akimichi."

"That's it."

"Well let's go eat. If you see him you'll have to introduce us to him."

"Ok Itachi-nii." We head in and are soon seated at a table. We placed our orders and waited.

After dinner we thanked them for the food and left for home. As we walked I started to wonder why everyone looked at Naruto the way they did. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

**AN: Recently an author on has started a poll on who the best authors on are. Please, please, please vote for ****Kingkashi****. The author who started the poll is ****brown phantom****. Thank you, Have a good one.**

**Story Time...**

**The Godfathers Wish**** by sourmoebot**

**A great story on Naruto being raised by Jiraiya. He's raised on the move, but what happens when they go back to the leaf village? Read it and review about how good it is. If not… I WILL BE ANGERY! JK but I won't be happy, because it's a great story and deserves more good reviews and followers then it has right now.**

**The Orange Spark**** by sourmoebot**

**Naruto hated by everyone. He was still hated in the academy until a new student with unusual hair showed up. They became partners and Naruto and someone else get to do things at night. Read, review, and follow. Great story.**

**Naruto Hatake & Return of Naruto Hatake**** by Agent-G**

**What is Naruto's life like when Kakashi raises him? Read comment follow. **_**(EN: I LOVE this story too. It's really awesome go check it out!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such an idiot and Naruto would have kicked Sasuke's butt and brought him back. **_**(I'm pretty sure everyone thinks this right?)**_

_**EN: I was going to finish editing, but felt like it would take too long and this new chapter was supposed to be uploaded soon. So I uploaded it now (obviously). If you see any glaring mistakes or something it will be fixed shortly. If you want to read it when it is completely done just wait until Saturday or Sunday. (9/13/13) SORRY!**_

Melia's Secret: Chapter 4 water troubles

~Last time...~

"Well let's go eat. If you see him you'll have to introduce us to him."

"Ok Itachi-nii." We head in and are soon seated at a table. We placed our orders and waited.

After dinner we thanked them for the food and left for home. As we walked I started to wonder why everyone looked at Naruto-kun the way they did. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

~ NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER! ~

Daylight...

Explosions...

Metal scraping...

Blood every where...

Ninjas around me...

I woke up this morning screaming. Immediately Sasuke and Itachi were next to me. Sasuke hugged me close Itachi held both of us. It took a few moments, some reassuring words, and the usual spar with one of my brothers to calm my nerves. Itachi made me eat breakfast and then I got changed. I decided on a black tank top and, a pair of navy blue shorts. My hair was in a low pony tail (An: Think Itachi's hair.) and my shuriken holster was on my right leg as usual. I walked down stairs grabbed my shoes and walked out the door with Itachi and Sasuke.

Academy...

"Ahh, good to see you, Uchiha Melia, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka states nervously once he sees Itachi 'I'm starting to rethink it being a good idea on inviting the eldest Uchiha.' he thought "Good morning Itachi-samma"

'Ok now I can have some fun.' Sasuke thought reading all of Iruka-sensei's' movements and actions. Eyes looking straight at Itachi and Sasuke, Oh so very slightly moving finger tips, dilated eyes. They all pointed to being scared of what Itachi or Sasuke would do to him if he messed up again. I figured I would let them have fun and have fun my self, messing with Iruka-sensei. Where we got our twisted sense of humor I have no idea. All I know is we like messing with people and pulling the occasional prank but only once a year. And that's only if someone really deserves it. However, we haven't pulled any pranks in the last two or so years. Anyway, I figured let them have their fun scaring Iruka-sensei, and messing with him. Enjoy watching and join in every once in a while.

I planned on talking to Itachi about asking Shisui erase my classes memories of who I am and pass me off as just another kid with no name or family. I wanted Sasuke to enjoy a day or so before people forgot. 'That reminds me... I have to figure out what to do in about a week. Sasuke and I entered the building and left Itachi to talk with sensei.

In class...

The two girls from the first three days were fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke again. However today Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me into the chair next to him.

"Why does she get to sit next to you Sasuke-kun? I love you." the blonde said

"No, I love him more than you!" the pinkette stated 'someone kill me' the writer thought along with everyone shouting "Kill all of us so we don't have to listen to these two annoying gaki's anymore."

"Hey!" both girls yelled in protest to being called names

"She gets to sit here because you two are both stupid and don't get it."

"Sasuke." I said holding his arm causing the pinkette to say...

"Get your filthy hands off my Sasuke-kun." and with that remark all mercy I was willing to show went out the proverbial window. Turning I said...

"I got this, Sasuke. Don't worry."

A look flashed in Melia's eyes causing Sasuke to not protest. A smirk makes its way to his mouth. 'They're dead.' he thought.

As I turn to face them the pinkette decided that she was big and tough and wanted to get in one last shot. "What are you gonna do? You can't expect me to believe that you're his sister. You're nothing like him, he's smart and strong. You're nothing. I mean after you left yesterday you probably just ran because you were scared what would happen because you probably got into trouble, or cause you're not good enough to be near Sasuke-kun." She lunged at me. I grabbed her fist then her wrist. I flipped her over and followed up with pushing her against a wall. I had just about had it with her and was ready to show her just how "weak" I was. I was going to show her a portion of what happens when your brother is in Anbu and is over protective, and what happens when you piss me off. It was only going to be small amount because I didn't feel like being sued or getting into trouble and questioned on where I learned a Katon jutsu, Or any of my fighting moves for that matter o' fact even if I didn't know more than one ninjutsu and still had a lot of work to do on tai-jutsu. I was going to hit her when Iruka-sensei walks in with Itachi. Sensei looks over and asks

"What's going on?"

"She started it. She attacked me, and tried to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me."

"Your Sasuke-kun? He's mine." the blonde cuts in

"He doesn't belong to either of you." I start. Turning I see the blonde coming at me so I side step to dodge. Then I kick the back of her knee so I can grab her wrist and put her against the wall as well. As this happens I hear Itachi mutter "Idiots."

"I didn't "Attack" you until you tried to hit me, both of you. Sasuke's not yours. Get that through your goddamn skulls."

"Hey you can't swear."

"Ya if you're really an Uchiha then shouldn't you have some more class than that?"

"I am an Uchiha, Sasuke is my big brother, Sasuke doesn't belong to you and you're both annoying." Itachi grew worried as the idiotic pinkette and blonde continued at what Melia would do to them.

"You just want him to yourself. He loves me, I know it. Because I love him. If you keep this up he'll get angry with you. He'll protect me, he doesn't like you. I'm not fond of you either watching you throw yourself next to him the way you did."

The blonde took it from there as I listened to Itachi tell Iruka-sensei to not interfere. "That's right. My Sasuke-kun could never like a girl as ugly as you. You, you," Sasuke started to squirm in his seat.

'As long as they don't mention her strength or looks it'll be fine. Right? Right?'

At that moment I snapped, I didn't want to hear what she was going to say. It didn't matter anyway. However, before I could hit her I paused as I heard it.

"You weak ugly freak." A pin dropping could be heard as she finished "You can't even follow with a punch. No way could you have taken those enemy ninja out. You were so scared you ran and hid. Sasuke-kun was generous enough to help you because he felt sorry for you. You're weak and ugly. You're a freak."

I lost it. I got ready to burn her to a crisp and knock her out 10 ways to Sunday. But, Sasuke was about to grab the girl and back hand her until Naruto-kun cut in, while Itachi grabbed my hands before I could finish, and held me close.

"Let go of me. How dare you hit me! You'll pay for this!"

"Shut up. Arigato, but I have to handle this, it is for my sister after all." Sasuke cut in.

"Ok."

"W-what. I don't understand. Why go for some ugly girl who would cheat on you and doesn't have a clan. When you could have me? I'm prettier than her."

"I said to Shut Up! I will never like any of you. I will never love anyone who hurts my sister."

"Stop pretending that she matters. She can't be related to you."

"That's why I will never date you or any other girl here. You can't accept the truth even when you're told. Even when it's right in front of you. Look at Melia then at me. Notice how we look a lot alike? That's because she's my sister."

Itachi has calmed me down by the time Sasuke has finished. Sasuke comes over and helps me up.

"Why did you let them get to you? You're the best at mind games in our clan." Itachi states it as more of a fact than an opinion.

"She couldn't help it. It started as a mind game then the baka said something that she shouldn't have Itachi."

"Gomenasai. Itachi-nii Sasuke-nii."

"It's alright imoto. You were pushed." Sasuke stated. And with that class started.

Iruka-sensei takes attendance then starts with saying...

"All right Itachi-sama would you like to start or shall I?"

"I'll start. Would it be alright if I took over lessons today?"

"Of coarse. Go right ahead."

"All right then. I am Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha clan. As you know by now Melia is my imoto and Sasuke is my little brother." Murmurs were heard from several fans

"We will be having taijutsu battles outside today. I wish to see what you already know. First match," Itachi was handed the clip board by Iruka-sensei. "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yamanaka Ino." the blonde smirked Iruka paled at what he was thinking. "Haruno Sakura vs. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru vs. Akimichi Choji , Hyuuga Hinata vs. Abruame Shino" He continued to list others names until he got to the last match pairing. "And finally Sasuke vs. Melia. Think of it as the usual training you like to do Melia."

"Arigato Itachi-nii san."

"Show them what you can do." Naruto-kun whispered in my ear as we headed outside to the training fields.

Outside...

The first match...

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yamanaka Ino. This will be a taijutsu match only. It will be a friendly spar and this time I'm using that term loosely. The winner is decided when I determine one of you is no longer able to continue or you forfeit."

"Hey Melia-chan?"

"Ya Naruto-kun?"

"I promise I'll beat her and get back at her for hurting you."

"No. Make this about your skills and what you know. If you really want to throw 3 punches and 3 kicks for me. But after you do let your anger go. Promise?"

"I promise."

Naruto-kun walks up and Itachi starts the match. Immediately Naruto-kun is met with a barrage of weak hits and horribly thrown kunai. 'Well he never said kunai weren't taijutsu.' Naruto-kun throws one punch, two punches. He gets down low and extends his leg upwards into Ino-chan's stomach. He does two more light kicks then a final punch. The last hit finished the match as she was declared unfit to continue.

The second match...

"Hey Kiba?"

"Ya Naruto? What is it?"

"I really didn't like how cocky those two girls were earlier. The other day one of them managed to give a bruise on her leg, and a nice looking black and blue. She practically just stood there and took it. Didn't even cry or complain about it hurting. Then she covered for her when Iruka-sensei came over. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind..."

"Taking the other one down, I was planning on it. But..."

"What?"

"I wanna know when you're pulling another prank. They're really funny."

"Ya I was planning on doing one on Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, in a little while."

"Awesome, You know I'm gonna win for sure now."

Kiba steps towards Sakura.

"All previous rules apply. Begin."

The match starts. Kiba beats Sakura in under 4 minutes.

The matches continue Shikamaru forfeits so he doesn't have to fight Choji. The other victor was Shino, only because Hinata couldn't bring herself to fight someone who was going to be a comrade, and several others whose names I don't care about.

Finally it was me verses Sasuke. Itachi speaks up.

"This will be a sparring match, anything goes. Usual rules apply." Immediately I start to get nervous and fidget. Looking at all those looking at me, staring at me. I was going to go nuts, until.

"Melia?"

"Hai Sasuke-nii?"

"I know you get nervous around people. And that it took a lot of guts and rage to stick up for yourself earlier. You're getting stronger, I've noticed you're losing your stutter. Think of this as just you and me, in our back yard."

"I-I c-ca-can't too m-many people. I-I-I c-can't."

"Yes you can."

"W-What do you mean Itachi?"

"Look at me." I do as I'm told as Itachi casts a genjustu on me to make me feel like we're in Itachi's secret training spot. As I look back all I see is Sasuke.

"Begin." I hear Itachi's voice in the distance. Sasuke rushes towards me.

'Immediately we start going at each other like there's nothing else in the world to do. Like nothing else matters. Like I don't care what happens next. I don't care what happens around me. I feel alive. It's like you're going so fast you're not touching the ground. Nothing exists except what you see and feel in that moment.'

I feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I'm moving fast, relying on instinct. No, not instinct. I'm moving automatically. In control but also not at the same time. I feel so free from everything. Free from stress to uphold the Uchiha name. Free from having to meet everyone's expectations. Free from everything I know and see in my dreams. Finally.. just... Free...

For a split second, I see Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and me together... Forever. But I know that can't happen. My mind flashes back to my dreams. I know I'm no longer in a genjutsu as Sasuke vanishes from my sight. All I see is what I've dreamt, what doesn't exist. I can hear Itachi calling me from somewhere but can't see it or him. I can hear the concern and fright in his voce. 'What's happening to Itachi? I have to get to him. I have to know my brothers are ok.'

Melia falls to the ground as Itachi rushes to catch her. He notices her Sharingan was activated. Naruto ran to Melia's side.

"Melia! Melia! Shisui! Get over here now!" Itachi shouts out. Shisui appears out of nowhere.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Melia?"

"I wish I knew."

"Look! Melia-chan, Melia-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto yells noticing her eyes shifting

"Shisui, Iruka-san! Get a blanket and some water."

I woke up feeling my head hurting and ignore it as I remember Itachi's voice

"What hit me? My head hurts but I'm fine."

"Melia-chan!" Naruto hugs me

"You scared me imoto." Itachi says. I realize he's alright and calm down

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you nii-san."

"It's alright imoto. I think I shouldn't have put you in a genjutsu." Iruka and Shisui arrive with Shisui's jacket and some water. "Drink up Melia-chan." Iruka states. Itachi picks me up and carries me over to a tree. Shisui lays his jacket on a wide branch and Itachi puts me on it.

"I'm fine nii-san."

"You're still going to wait here for a bit." Itachi states, I pout, he laughs a little "Pouting won't work on me this time imoto. You're going to wait here for a bit and relax. I could tell when I caught you your muscles were stiff. You're tense and need to relax. I've heard form several people you've been training at night in the compound when everyone's asleep. You have been pushing yourself too hard and need to relax your body for a little bit." Itachi walks off.

Others...

"Good job on the spars earlier."

"Itachi-uh what should I address you by?"

"Itachi-sensei will be fine for today."

"Itachi-sensei. What happened? Will Melia-chan be alright?"

"She'll be fine, She just exhausted her self because she's been training too hard lately. Next we're going to run laps around the training field." There were some moans from the girls but they really started running after Sasuke started to run.

Melia...

I was getting antsy just sitting around. So I decided to have some fun. I sneaked down the tree and started to run with the others when Itachi wasn't paying attention to me. I was able to sneak into a crowd of people who were winded, running slow, and only on their first lap. I was able to jog a few laps past everyone, still not tired and running faster than the others until Itachi came over picked me up and carried me back to the tree. He then decided to use some ninja wire to tie me to the tree so I couldn't train or move.

"Stay. I know you like to train but you have to stop pushing yourself so hard. You're only human, stay here and relax a bit."

He left, I got bored and watched Naruto-kun. He was looking a little winded but not like the others. I got bored again and figured if I couldn't run around the field and couldn't leave the school grounds, I'd train where Itachi wouldn't find me on the school grounds. I realized Itachi forgot to take my shuriken holster. I pulled out a kunai and cut the wire, 'Sorry Itachi, but you had to see this coming.' before freeing my self of the binds and going where I wouldn't be seen. I used the wire to lower myself from the branch since I was too high up to jump and hung it over the branch, (An: think of both ends hanging over the branch so the middle is on top of the branch.) grabbed the ends close to the branch and slowly lowered myself down and, headed inside.

Others...

Sasuke was running his tenth lap around the training field. He was getting tired and thirsty. He grabbed his canteen of water Melia had told him to carry during the spars earlier. Naruto was running a little ahead of him. Naruto looked over towards where Melia was and noticed she wasn't there. He decided to go looking for her.

"Where are you going?" Itachi's figure loomed over the poor boy

"To the bathroom?"

"Alright." Naruto walked off to find Melia

Melia...

As I made my way to Iruka-sensei's class room so I could train I started to get thirsty so I grabbed a quick drink from the water fountain. I put one of my kunai in a hidden pocket incase Itachi caught me again. I entered the class room and stretched a little before running around the room. Next I got ready for 20 push ups'. I placed my feet on a chair and started to push with my arms up and down.

Sasuke...

'Something's not right. Melia usually would be training by now even if Itachi tried to lock her up.' I looked over to where I saw Melia last and when she wasn't their I ran towards the area.

Itachi...

I watched Sasuke run past me and wondered what happened. Then I saw where he was headed and told Shisui to have everyone do curl-ups', then push-ups'. I ran towards Sasuke.

Itachi & Sasuke...

"What happened Sasuke? Where's imoto?"

"I don't know. I noticed that she wasn't training and usually you have to chain her up to get her to stop training lately."

"Let's find her."

"Hai!"

Naruto...

I checked around the building and in the trees but still couldn't find Melia-chan. So I headed inside the building. I wandered the halls avoiding teachers so I wouldn't be caught. I checked Iruka-sensei's' class first figuring all the others were too busy for her to enter or for me to go into with out getting into trouble.

Melia...

I finished doing 20 push-ups' and started doing curl-ups' when the door opened. Naruto-kun walked in and shut the door. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm training."

"I heard you've been pushing yourself a lot and that's why you passed out earlier. I also heard you were suppose to relax a bit and take it easy."

"I'm fine. I-I like to train."

"You really should relax a little bit. Remember that cough you had the first day?"

"You-You remember that?"

"Ya why wouldn't I? You were coughing really badly."

Itachi and Sasuke...

Itachi stopped when he heard what the blonde had said.

"Remember that cough you had the first day?" 'Cough, what cough? I didn't hear about a cough.' Itachi thought.

'Oh, boy. I've got some explaining to do. I forgot to mention that Melia had a nasty cough during class.' Sasuke thought

It was what Itachi heard next that got him curious. "You were coughing really badly." His voice filled with concern.

'How could someone who isn't even a member of our clan and hasn't known Melia that long care this much for her? How could he remember something as small as a cough from days ago?'

Melia & Naruto...

"Please just relax a little bit? For me?" Naruto-kun's face and voice filled with concern

"Why do you care about me?"

"I care for everyone?"

"I mean the way you just said that makes it sound like you were concerned?"

"That's because in a way I am. I heard you've been training a lot. You should relax, you seemed stressed. I might not be good at socializing but I can tell when someone's stressed. Will you tell me?"

"Gomenasai, but I can't."

Just then the door opened to reveal two very concerned and ticked off Uchiha's. Melia sweat drops at her nii-sans catching her and about what they'll try this time to keep her still.

"Melia?"

"H-Hai?"

"Why did you wander off?"

"You know I don't like to stay still for long."

Sasuke heaves a sigh. Itachi picks me up and carries me outside and sits me back in the tree, as Naruto-kun and Sasuke follow behind, Itachi takes my shuriken holster but not before calling out "Shisui! Come here for a minute?" Shisui comes over. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke you two can go back to the others." "Hai Itachi-sensei."

"Shisui do you want to watch Melia or should I?..."

As they were talking I got back down using the ninja wire again and this time I took some of it and hid it in my pocket with my kunai. I walked over to Naruto-kun and Sasuke who were finishing curl-ups'. Some of the others were starting push-ups'.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" I whispered as I laid next to him and started to watch the clouds

"Melia-chan, What are you doing over here?" Naruto-kun asks

"I'm watching clouds next to my friend."

"F-friend? Who's your friend?"

"Who else? You silly."

"Really?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to...?"

"No! That's not it. It's just I've never had a friend before. No one talks to me except Iruka-sensei now. Kiba talks to me but only to ask when my next prank is."

"Really? You've never had a friend before? I don't have any friends either. That settles it, you're my new friend."

"This is super cool! I swear I'll be the best friend you'll ever have Melia-chan!"

"Don't even think of hurting my sister!"

"I won't I swear."

"Nii-san. I swear you don't have to e so protective."

"It's my job to watch after my little sister. Did big brother let you come over here?"

"Nope. I just felt like hanging out with my friend and my Sasuke-nii"

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing?"

"In a way I am. I'm watching clouds."

"Liar. You're doing curl-ups'."

"Ya but I'm watching clouds as I do curl-ups' and I'm going slow. One more and I'll stop." and with my final curl-up I laid back to watch clouds.

"Want me to get you guys out if training? By the time Itachi and Shisui realize I'm over here they'll carry me back and I don't want to be the only one."

"You can really get us out of training?" Naruto-kun asks

"Why not?" Sasuke states

"Do it!" Naruto-kun says with a smirk.

"Shisui do you want to watch Melia or should I?..."

"I'll watch her because no offense but you apparently suck at it." Shisui interrupts Itachi's sentence.

"What do you mean by that?... She's gone isn't she?"

"For about two minutes now. She headed towards the field over to Sasuke. Let's go cousin."

Melia…

"Melia?" I had stopped doing curl-ups' a minute and a half ago.

"Oh, hey Itachi-nii, Shisui-nii."

"Why are you over here?"

"I wanted to hang out with Sasuke and Naruto-kun."

"Go back over there and relax."

"I am relaxing. I'm just relaxing next to Sasuke and Naruto-kun while they do their curl-ups'."

"No."

"Please nii-San?" he doesn't budge "I'll go back and relax but only if Sasuke and Naruto-kun can be with me."

"Fine, Sasuke, Naruto-kun? Would you mind watching Melia?"

"What do you think? Of coarse" and "ya" were the responses given. We walked back over to the tree and Shisui put us up in the tree branch I was on before. "We promise to stay here." Sasuke told Shisui with his fingers crossed before Shisui left.

After Shisui was gone I pulled out the ninja wire I took from earlier, seeing how Shisui took the rest. Tied one end to the end of my kunai and threw it up into the branch above us. "Naruto-kun will you give me a hand? I want to get the kunai deeper into the branch."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Lock your fingers."

Taking off my shoes, I placed one hand on Naruto-kun's shoulder and my foot into his hands as he pushed me up higher. I jammed the kunai into the branch as deep as it could go. Naruto-kun lowered me back down.

"Now what?" Naruto-kun asked while I got my shoes back on.

"This!" I said as I grabbed the wire and with a running start pushed off the branch on to the tree using the wire to keep me in the air as I ran on the side of the tree, after going around once I pushed off enough to swing around the tree before landing back onto the branch I started on.

"Your turn Sasuke." Sasuke is unsure until he makes up his mind and pushes off the branch and circles the opposite way Melia went. Naruto-kun got to go after that. "Who wants a water fight?" Naruto-kun asks.

"We can't leave remember?"

"Like that stopped me and you before?" I respond to Sasuke's question.

"Where are we gonna get the balloons?"

"I have water balloons we just have to fill them." Naruto-kun adds

"Give me see your shuriken pouch you two. I'll ask Shisui if I can use the bathroom and as I fill them I'll put them into the pouches."

"Better let me do it. Shisui will follow you to make sure you don't try to go train."

"Good point." Sasuke got Naruto-kun's backpack seeing how my shuriken pouch was taken and Naruto didn't have a shuriken pouch yet. "Wait! Naruto-kun? Can you give me another lift? If Shisui sees the kunai he'll take it thinking I'm training." I get up pull the handle until the weapon comes out, getting down I untie the wire and hide both in my pocket again.

"Shisui!" Sasuke calls as Shisui comes over.

"Ya?"

"Can you let me down? I have to use the bathroom."

Shisui picks up Sasuke and sets him back on the ground. He runs off towards the bathroom.

20 minutes later...

Sasuke returns with at least 50 water balloons. And we make a plan on how to go about where to throw them. I save two for Itachi and two for Shisui. I put my kunai into the tree branch we're on after tying the wire back onto it for easy escape. We all slide down the makeshift escape route. And pull the kunai out again and I conceal it back into my pocket. We run inside careful not to get caught. Naruto goes to the bathroom to fill more balloons so we won't run out, while Sasuke and I set up a pulley system so when we pull a string all class doors will open on the top floor then and again on the bottom floor. The strings on the different floors have to be pulled separately so we'll have time to throw balloons into the classes so they'll follow us. We take a couple balloons each and pull the string. We start with the classes farthest from the stairs so we hit all classes. The doors open and all those inside are met with a barrage of water balloons. They got up to chase us as we move to the next class and keep moving as Sasuke gets their attention, I keep going to the classes. It also helps when fan girls are in the classes as well. Finally we manage to get everyone outside and Naruto-kun meets up with me carrying 100 more water balloons. Sasuke, Naruto-kun, and I climb back up the tree and aim for Iruka-sensei. He's confused as the three of us appear to be sleeping and others have gathered in the field. Next we aim for Shisui and Itachi. They're met with 3 water balloons in the back of the arms or their back.

Itachi and Shisui run towards us, as we get back down from the tree. I throw my extra balloons towards them, Sasuke joins in trying to get our classmates, as Naruto-kun goes to fill more up since he's the fastest at it, also there's more people then we originally thought.

Flashback...

"I think everyone around here could use a break. It's so hot out." I said

"Ya but not just the kids outside the ones inside as well." Sasuke adds in.

"I agree. I have a plan on how to do it. I've noticed how everyone hasn't been able to just relax in a while. So this is what needs to be done. Sasuke filled about 50 balloons in 15-20 minutes. Not bad but I could have done it faster."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sasuke calm down. Let him explain."

"Arigato, Melia-chan. Sasuke-san I'm faster at filling water balloons because I do a lot of pranks and have to be fast. I got use to doing water balloons so I'm really good at filling them fast. I can create them, you can throw them. It'll be easy to get those outside but we also have to get others inside as well. So you guys need to hook up a system so all the doors will open at once. I can fill water balloons and you guys can throw what we already have to get them to chase you outside then hit our classmates."

"Right!" we whispered back.

End flashback

We throw balloons at our classmates and those we got to come outside. Several people manage to get a few balloons and soon a full out water fight was happening.

"Itachi is going to kill us after this."

"No. Take a look Sasuke. He's smiling!"

We fire at others back to back. Naruto-kun comes into view.

"Hey guys! This is the most fun that I've ever seen happen here!"

Unknown to everyone the Hokage was watching from his tower.

Hokage...

"That looks like Naruto's having fun! Maybe I'll join in. Anbu! I would like someone to fill a few water balloons and bring them to the academy grounds in 10 minutes. I am going to head over there to make an appearance." He said not caring about what anyone would think. He might be Hokage but he was going to have fun with someone he considered a grandson and not care about what people would think or say.

As the Hokage entered the grounds everyone was caught up in throwing balloons to notice. The Hokage swiftly dodged a few on coming balloons. Hokage was able to get a few balloons and throw them at academy teachers. He then noticed a familiar yellow haired orange blur. Aiming he threw the balloon towards the student, who then looked his way and rushed over to welcome the friendly face he'd known since he was 3.

"Hey old man what are you doing here?"

"Well Naruto, I just so happened to be looking out the window in my office when I saw you having some fun and decided to join in."

"Awesome. Wait till you meet my new friend. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"You-you made a friend?"

"Ya, she's really pretty and strong. She talks to me and hangs out with me. She even introduced me to her older brothers. One of them is in our class. The other is helping to teach. Or rather was before the water fight started."

"Why do I have a feeling you started this?"

"I thought everyone could use some fun. And this way in a way I'll be able to play with everyone!"

"Now Naruto what does your friend look like?"

"She has dark hair and eyes. Her hair is in a low pony tail she looks a lot like her brother for some reason."

The Hokage filed through the list of faces he could remember of people with dark hair and eyes. "Naruto what color hair does she have exactly?"

"Black her eyes are the same color."

He finally reached the face he originally thought. "Naruto what's her name?"

"Melia-chan! Why do you know her? Is she in trouble for something because, I swear she didn't do it. You don't have proof she did it."

"No Naruto she's not in trouble. This is a ninja village so ya we can have proof of someone doing anything. I have one more question do you know her last name?"

"Uchiha. Why?"

"I thought so. I know her brother Itachi-kun. Itachi-kun is my Anbu captain. And several times Itachi-kun would take Melia-chan and Sasuke-kun with him when they were younger, when he had to report in to my office."

"Cool. Hey there she is! Melia-chan!" he yelled wide eyed as she started to fall he ran to catch her knowing he wouldn't make it in time.

Melia...

I started to feel another headache. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. It still didn't go away. 'Shit, I should have brought extra aspirin.' I thought. I collapsed on my knees on the ground still holding my head. I felt the darkness consume me and slowly I fell. I fought the darkness enough to remain conscious but my head wouldn't let up. I felt a pair of arms around me before I hit the muddied ground. As I looked up I saw white hair on an old man. "Hokage-sama!"

"Are you alright Melia-chan?"

"H-Hai. It's just a-a headache. I-I've got aspirin in-in m-my bag but my brother took it."

I could hear lord Hokage chuckle. "I've got some aspirin on me. I'll give you one. Here." He said as he pulled a small bottle from his sleeve offering me a pill after he opened it. "Do you need water to take it?"

"No Arigato Hokage-sama. I-I have some." I drank water and the pill. "Arigato Hokage-sama." I thought on why he even had aspirin in the first place. As if reading my thoughts he said, "I know you're wondering why I carry aspirin?"

"N-No. Not a-at all Hokage-sama."

"When you're Hokage and have to go through a lot of paper work, they come in handy."

"Gomenasai Hokage-sama. I-I didn't mean to s-seem rude." I said as I got on my feet. As I remembered to use the full word from all of the manners I ever knew or was taught for when speaking to lord Hokage-sama.

"It's alright. It was common sense to anyone that anyone would be curious. Being curious and asking questions is a good skill for a ninja."

I see orange and yellow coming towards us. "Naruto-kun!" I yell.

"Melia-chan!" he reached me and Hokage-sama

"Are you alright, Melia-chan?"

"I-I'm alright Naruto-kun. Gomenasai i-if I m-made you worry."

"What happened?"

"It was just a headache. I don't get them often so when I do it hurts a lot because I'm not use to it. Luckily Hokage-sama caught me."

"Thanks old man for catching Melia. She's the only friend I have in my class."

Melia's eyes bulged out of her head hearing Naruto call the Hokage old man.

"Naruto and I have a special relationship. He's like a grandson to me." The Hokage explained sensing her confusion.

"H-Hai. I understand. Sorry about the chaos. I didn't know you were coming to the academy today Hokage-sama."

"Actually I came because of the water fight. I wanted to spend some time with Naruto and show that I'm not just some old stiff. I've noticed how stiff the teachers were getting with their learning schedules and I've wanted to do something about it for a while now, I think this is perfect. Also, I wanted to get out of my office for a bit, because like I said I wanted to have fun with Naruto."

They finish their discussion and we team up with Sasuke to water bomb the teachers trying to stop everyone. Finally the water fight comes to an end just in time for school to end for the day. Itachi is asked to return tomorrow to help teach the class, he accepts. Itachi ha finally given me back my shuriken holster. Shisui heads off to escort the Hokage, we head home.

On the way...

"Iruka-San told me no one knows who started it. I know it was you. That was incredibly sneaky, just like a ninja. Good work, no one knows who it was, no one was prepared for it." I start getting nervous. Realizing that he didn't sound like my nii-san, I look at Sasuke he noticed too. "Relax Melia, we're alone. It's just us."

"Exactly. I know you want to ask me something. What do you wanna ask me?"

"I don't want to ask you anything. Melia-chan."

'Shit. I'm in trouble.'

**An: Thanks again to those who have followed &/ or favorited my story &/or me. Hope you all enjoyed the story. **


End file.
